Alpha
by Ravens Trinity
Summary: AU. "They rendered her mute Maura. They must have beaten it out of her, but she doesn't make a sound when she fights, not one. I don't know exactly what they did to her but it must have been bad for her to be mute. Usually they like it when they scream like an animal. She's silent, its eerie." First Rizzoli and Isles story though I lurk constantly myself. Check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**AU. So I made this thing. And I know I like it but before I really go with it tell me what you think and give me your reactions/reviews. I have bits and pieces written but if I continue it needs to be filled in. This is my first Rizzoli and Isles story, and I would plan to end it Rizzles, eventually. Happy reading!**

"Hello?," a sleepy voice answered the phone.

"I found one Maura," a male voice over the phone immediately responded.

"What do you mean you _found_ one?"

"Exactly that. I found one and snagged it."

"What are we talking about here Ames? And how the hell do you find a Raven? They don't just run around all willy nilly," she responded.

"It's a female, one of the few I've ever seen. I darted her when she killed her handlers as they were trying to restrain her for transport."

"Did you see her fight?"

"No, not tonight, but I have seen her before. She's ruthless; I can't imagine the kind of training that went into her. She's been undefeated since they showcased her. I have no idea what happened tonight. They darted her but something must have happened because as they were about to collar her she lashed out and killed em all in seconds. Four handlers dead in a minute, I've never seen the like."

"My god, if she's as hard to control as that what makes you think I would take her? There is such a thing as too dangerous you know? Besides I don't take them in anymore. You know that," Maura said exasperated.

"I know, I know. There's just something about this one Maura, I don't know how to explain it. I darted her just as she was gonna run. It's up to you, ya know. I can't let her go and I won't give her back to the Authority. You can either take her or I can euthanize her. Your choice."

"Dammit! How the hell do I end up in these situations?," Maura shifted the phone to her other ear. "Alright, I'll take her. How long have you had her?"

"Just a couple of hours. With the dose of the tranquilizer I gave her she should be out till morning."

"How far out are you?"  
"Just a couple hours I think. Three tops."

Maura sighed, "You know the drill Ames. Bring her to the back stairs and we can take her to the room. I'll get ready for her. Do you have any idea how long they've had her? Any other information at all?"

"Only that she was a late capture. They took her at around 11 from what I can gather. She was old enough to resist and be hard to break that's for sure. There's, there's one more thing, actually two more things."

"What? Tell me now so I can change my mind if I need to."

"They rendered her mute Maura. They must have beaten it out of her, but she doesn't make a sound when she fights, not one. I don't know exactly what they did to her but it must have been bad for her to be mute. Usually they like it when they scream like an animal. She's silent, totally silent, it's eerie. And I am pretty sure her vocal cords are alright from the small exam I was able to do. She looks healthy, though she has some interesting scars on her hands."

Maura blinked in shock for a moment. Not able to answer to that information.

"Maura? You still there?"

"Yes. Yes I'm here. What was the second thing?"

"They tattooed her an Alpha."

Ames heard dead silence on the other end of the line. It didn't even sound like Maura was breathing.

"Maura?," he questioned again.

"Ames there has only ever been 2 other Alpha's and they both had to be put down because they were too violent. Not even the authority could handle them. You know this! How the hell am I gonna control her when she becomes too aggressive? What makes you think she can be brought back?"

"You can do it Maura, I know you can. Somehow you take em in and bring them back to the world. I have no doubt you can do the same with this one. No matter her ranking.

Maura sighed, "I'll see you in a few hours Ames. Be careful. Make sure the collar won't break. I can't afford to have her loose, especially if she is an Alpha."

"Will do. See you soon."

Maura heard the click from Ames disconnecting but she wasn't all there. It had been a number of years since she had tried to treat a Raven. After her son was born she couldn't risk him to the danger bringing one into the house posed and later with what happened to Cameron. She'll just have to be extra careful this last time. And it will be the last time.

* * *

Ames had left a few hours ago. The woman was now in the attic, turned treatment facility, for those like her that Maura had treated in the past. For the moment she was collared and asleep in the padded room that she had designed for the rehabilitation of Ravens. If all went well she could eventually move to the bedroom, also in the attic, that was made at the same time as the padded room. It had taken her a couple hours to get everything aired out and refreshed after being shut up for a number of years. It was an odd feeling to be using everything again.

The sun had been up about an hour and Maura was carrying a tray that consisted of simple breakfast foods such as eggs, toast and orange juice up the stairs to the attic. She hadn't been downstairs too long and she hoped the woman hadn't woken up yet. Even collared they could be surprisingly active and almost normal. It was when the collar came off that there was a problem. Once she reached the top she pushed open the door to the padded room.

"Momma?"

Maura looked up, surprise written all over her features. No. He wasn't supposed to be in here. How did he get in here? I _know_ I locked the door.

"Momma? Why does the lady have a collar? People don't wear collars, doggies do."

She couldn't speak. Her son was kneeling next to the prone woman who was sitting on the floor, leaned up against the wall, and thankfully still asleep. He turned back to the woman and had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Jonathan," Maura whispered, almost too quiet to hear. She didn't understand. How had he gotten into the room? He was supposed to still be in bed. How did he get out of the house? The only entrance to the attic was from outside.

Jonathan wasn't paying attention to Maura anymore, he was studying the collar closely. Then the unthinkable, Jonathan reached for the collar around the Ravens neck and fingered the clasp that kept it closed. It wasn't locked. Maura knew it wasn't, Ames didn't have the key to actually lock the damn thing. How could she have been so stupid? She shouldn't have let this woman into her home. If Jonathan played with it too much it could unclasp, and then he would be dead, and she would be dead only mere moments later. That's what they were for, to kill, swiftly and without mercy.

"Jonathan!" Maura hissed. "Jonathan, come here. Please!," she said with urgency in her voice.

He wasn't listening. He got like that on occasion when he found something too intriguing to listen. He was too smart for only being six, and too young to understand the danger he was in.

Click.

No! No, it couldn't have come undone. Not now, not when things were just getting back to normal. No. No. No!

A hand immediately reached out and grabbed Jonathan's wrist in a vice like grip. Maura dropped the serving tray and had to hold herself from rushing into the room. It wouldn't matter, he would be dead before she could reach him. The knuckles around his wrist were white, the woman was bruising him, and she could snap his wrist so easily. Then he whimpered; a loud noise in the silence of the room. Eyes flashed open showing a brown so dark they were almost black. Maura had to stifle a scream.

"Momma?," Jonathan whimpered again in obvious pain, trying to look at his mother who was standing behind him. The woman's head turned in Jonathan's direction and looked at him. Maura could see her thinking, she didn't stop to ponder how odd that was.

As tears silently ran down Maura's cheeks she whispered to Jonathan again, "Don't move Than, and don't pull away. Do you hear me?".

"Yes momma. But it hurts, she's hurting me."  
"I know baby, but if you move she's going to be scared and hurt you worse. Do you remember when we were in the park when the dogs were scared by a loud noise and hurt that nice woman who let you pet them?"

A whimpered acknowledgement answered her.

"And I told you not to move, or you might scare the dogs more?"

Jonathan nodded his head slightly.

"It's just like that Than, if you move you might scare her." Though Maura knew this was highly unlikely. More likely she would kill Jonathan almost instantly. A small part of her now realized and was actually surprised that she hadn't attacked yet. And an even smaller part hoped that they might get out of this situation alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**So you guys liked it huh? Sure looks like it based on the reviews, follows and favorites. Well I will do my best with this story. I am a reader much more than a writer but as with most muses when one grabs you it's hard to shake it loose. I will TRY my very best to update weekly at least. Sometimes more sometimes less we will have to wait and see how my crazy my work weeks are. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**And since I didn't say this in the first chapter. These characters sadly do not belong to me. Cause we all know that if any one of us owned them they would be together by now. For realz. **

**And without further ado I present Chapter 2.**

Jonathan held as still as a six year old possible could. He didn't look at the woman who held his wrist but instead watched his mother waiting for a sign that it was ok to move again. After several tense moments his wrist was released and before he could bolt towards his mother she called to him softly.

"Slowly Jonathan, walk slowly towards me. Keep looking at me, you're going to be ok."

Jonathan did as his mother bid and without taking his eyes off of hers walked slowly towards her. When he was within reaching distance Maura pulled him to her and quickly moved him behind her, all the while still keeping the uncollared woman in her full view.

"Go downstairs Than. Wait for me in the kitchen. I'll be down soon, ok?"

"Yes, momma," he replied solemnly. He quietly did as Maura said and as soon as he was gone from sight Maura turned her full attention back to woman before her.

She was being watched, studied even. The chocolate eyes that were locked onto her face spoke of curiosity and interest in what was before her. Before Maura could lose her nerve she crouched down slowly, as she did so the Alpha's eyes reacted to her movements. Her body slightly shifted and Maura froze into a defensive position before moving again. The Alpha's eyes quickly glanced down to the broken dishes on the floor, but were immediately looking right into Maura's own seconds later. Nobody moved, either barely breathed. Maura was terrified for could have happened just now to Jonathan but new thoughts were entering her mind. Why hadn't the Alpha attacked yet? Why was she just sitting there? If she was a true Alpha Jonathan and her both should have been dead many minutes ago.

Maura continued into her crouch and kept the woman in her peripheral vision while she cleaned up the broken dishes and put them on the tray. Once she stood back up she immediately closed the door, and locked it. With the lock in place her legs almost gave out at what had just happened. What _could_ have happened. She didn't understand it, not at all. Before she could ponder too long she immediately remembered Jonathan's wrist. Thinking about that strange first interaction would have to wait. Right now Jonathan was more important.

* * *

_Release._

_She had been released. Time to kill. Time to end._

_Grabbing for the hand that released her she was prepared to end the life of her captor. Just like the others. But something stopped her._

_Sitting._

_She was on a padded floor. Not the steel floor of the cage. It didn't smell right, not like the fighting rings. It sounded different, it was quiet, hardly any noise. _

_Then she heard it. A voice calling for someone. A whimper. And a second voice, older, whispering quietly. Her grip never relaxed but still she waited. She may have been released but she was the best because she thought before she acted. That's how she had escaped them. Or thought she did. _

_More whispering. Then she opened her eyes and looked with interest at whose wrist she had captured. It was a young one. A child younger than her when she had been taken. He looked scared; he had silent tears running down his face and was shaking. Still gripping the wrist she looked for the owner of the second voice._

_It was a woman. A beautiful woman with hazel eyes that were also leaking silent tears. She studied them both, looking back and forth. The other woman had been whispering to the boy. She looked back to the boy and she slowly released her grip on his wrist. Without looking at her the boy, after whispered directions from his mother, moved away from her. She made sure not to move. For some reason the thought of scaring these two further made her anxious, she didn't want them to fear her. What was wrong with her? She was meant to kill when uncollared not think and feel_._ Why was she thinking? Why was she feeling?_

_When the child was gone from sight, the woman, his mother she assumed slowly crouched down. Without conscious effort her body moved in response to a better position though she was very curious. The woman immediately froze into a defensive position which amused her greatly. Again after a silent standstill in which no one moved, the beauty in front of her finished her crouch._

_Glancing to the floor she saw the broken dishes and spilled food and juice. Thinking fast she surmised the woman had brought that for her. But why? Why bring her food? And why did the child release her from the collar? They were both scared. Scared of her. She knew it and should have acted on it. She had to decide what to do. Kill the woman now and leave, or wait and watch. Learn. She quickly decided to bide her time, her curiosity was too great to kill immediately. And then she would escape. She would watch first, then decide later what to do._

_Still not moving she watched the woman pick up the broken crockery and put it on the tray that she had carried everything on. The woman quickly stood up and closed the door behind her. She clearly heard the distinct sound of a door being locked and she wondered what was going to happen next. All she could do was wait. Wait and plan. So she did. _

* * *

As soon as Maura stepped into the kitchen and saw Jonathan safe, sitting at the kitchen table, some of her anxiety dissipated. Not enough for her to feel safe, but enough for her to think more rationally. As she came closer to Jonathan, who had his head bowed the table, she could see he was shaking. She momentarily panicked again but quickly realized he was crying softly, he hardly made noise when he cried, just like his Mater used to. For a split second she felt the agony of losing Cameron all over again. But it quickly passed when she set forth to comfort her son.

She knelt by him and when he noticed she was there he all but threw himself into her arms. She could feel his silent sobbing trough the shaking of his body and immediately started whispering calming nothings to comfort him. He needed to calm down so they could talk. She needed to know how his wrist was and to find out how he had gotten into the attic in the first place.

Soon enough he slowly stopped shaking and she gently pulled him slightly away from her and tried to look into his eyes. His head was hanging low so she had to tilt his head up to really look at him. For a brief moment she thought she was looking at a young Cameron, all red and splotchy, from crying. She smiled at him and moved to sit in the kitchen chair with him in her lap.

"Than, honey, I need to look at your wrist Ok?" she spoke gently.

Without uttering a sound he held up his wrist. Maura could see it was red and slightly swollen from the tight grip that the Alpha had had on him. She grasped it gently and rotated the wrist to make sure there was no fracture. As soon as he whimpered she stopped and gently felt around to double check. When she had decided nothing was broken, just bruised, she put his wrist down and hugged him again, holding him tight.

Once more after he settled she pulled him away slightly. This time he immediately looked into her eyes and the turmoil in his blue eyes almost made Maura whimper herself.

"How did you get into the attic Jonathan? The door was locked honey, how did you get up there?" she asked him.

Before answering he got a guilty look on his face and she wondered what was going through his mind. "Keys momma. I used the keys like when you open the front door. I" he paused momentarily, " I saw you going to the attic and you never let me go up there and I wanted to see so I used the keys."

Maura gave him a puzzled look. She quickly checked her belt, and yup, her keys were still there. How did he get a set of keys to the attic?

"Where did you get the keys baby? Momma has her keys here," she replied while pointing to her waist.

Again the guilty look passed over his face. He stayed silent.

"Jonathan," her voice had a slight edge to it now. "I need to know where you got those keys from. I'm not mad honey but I need to know. The attic isn't safe."

He played with a bit of her hair that was lying across her chest. Without looking at her he answered "I found them in the closet, your closet momma."

Now Maura was really confused. She had a pair of attic keys in the bedroom closet? How…?

Jonathan answered before she finished her thought, "They were in Mater's black box. They were small, so I took them to keep. I wanted something of Mater's to keep in my closet, like you have her black box in yours."

Maura immediately made the connection. Cameron's box. The one with her personnel files and information on all the Ravens they had rehabilitated before Jonathan was born. She had forgotten there was a set of keys in there. How could she have forgotten? That small mistake had almost cost them both their lives.

"Oh Jonathan honey. Why didn't you ask me? I would have given you something of Mater's if you had asked me."

He just shrugged his shoulders, keeping quiet.

"So you used the keys when you saw Momma going up to the attic? Is that it?

He nodded his head.

"I need the keys Than. Where are they?"

He slowly pulled them from his pocket and handed them over. He started crying again and Maura immediately hugged him close.

"It's ok Than. It's going to be ok. We'll pick something out together of Mater's alright? Something you can keep in your room?" she looked at him expectantly.

He nodded again with his head tucked into her neck.

"Ok then. Why don't you go watch some cartoons? I'll check on you in a little bit."

"Ok. Can I have a snack too please?"

She looked at him and quirked a smile. Just like his Mater again. He was always hungry.

"Yes, why don't you get an apple and peanut butter, hm? Does that sound good?"

He nodded quickly and scrambled to get off her lap to grab his snack before heading off to the living room to watch some TV.

Once she heard the TV on she knew he was occupied until she made him turn the TV off. What little she let him watch always glued him to the damn thing for the entire time he sat in front of it.

She wondered what she would do about the Raven upstairs. Not just any Raven either, an Alpha, by all accounts. First thing she would do was removed the locks on the attic door, replace them and move them up high, above Jonathan's head. She did not want a repeat of this morning. Remembering that she had dropped the tray of food and water upstairs she got up and cleaned up the tray and remade a lunch for their new guest, though that was a term best used lightly. Now that she knew Jonathan couldn't get into the attic she knew she needed to get some food upstairs. She was worried though. The Alpha was uncollared and could easily kill her this time giving no more chances. She sighed. She would just have to take the risk. Once she set out to do something there was no going back. And thought she hated to admit it the Raven intrigued her. Something was different about her. With one last check on Jonathan sitting in the living room she headed back upstairs, triple checking the door was locked behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews and the follows. I feel all fuzzy and full inside. Part of the idea of this story came from Unleashed, a film with Morgan Freeman and Jet Li which was released in 2005, and one I also do not own in way shape or form. If you are curious check it out. **

**Yay for Chapter 3!**

At the top of the attic stairs there was a simple bureau that Maura kept some of her supplies in, for whenever a Raven was staying at the house. She and Cameron must have rehabilitated some half dozen women from the cruel fate they had endured since being collared. Women, while not a rarity, were slightly uncommon in the fighting rings. So while it wasn't a large number of women that they had helped, they had always felt proud of what they had accomplished.

A memory momentarily forced its way into Maura's mind. Cameron and her damned pride. It was part of the reason she was no longer here. Part of the reason why her son had to grow up without one of his mothers. She sighed and moved the negative thoughts from her mind. She needed to steel herself to walk into the room at the end of the hall. She couldn't get distracted now.

She opened one of the drawers of the bureau and pulled out a collar. It was a simple thing really. Like a dog's collar, only it had a slightly modified latch and locking mechanism. She made sure to also grab a key, to make sure no one would unlock it, her being an exception, once she had it back on the Alpha's neck. That was one of the more amazing things about the brutal program the Ravens were put into to break them. While the collar was on, they were trained through severe punishment and psychological manipulation to never touch the collar themselves. If Maura was alone in treating this woman she would not worry about locking the collar into place, there was no need to. Once there the one wearing it would almost forget it was there, until it came off that is. That was a whole other can of worms.

After placing the collar on top of the tray she grabbed the tray and walked to the end of the hall. She placed it on the ground and using her keys unlocked a cabinet on the wall. Opening it she removed a syringe, grabbed a bottle of a powerful tranquilizer and proceeded to load the syringe. She decided not to worry about putting a cap on the syringe. She would have one chance to get the solution into the Alpha's system and a cap would lose her precious seconds.

The woman on the other side of the locked door was unarmed; however she was not without weapons. Her entire body was one, but that meant she had to come into close contact with Maura if she wanted to try anything. That would be Maura's chance. Her _one_ chance to tranquilize the woman so she could put the collar into place. While the drugs were powerful they wouldn't last long so every moment counted once injected. Bending down she grabbed the collar and stuffed it into the back pocket of her designer jean and then transferred the syringe into her left hand. She took a deep breath, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

_She clearly heard the lock click into place. It was no matter, she was sure she would see the woman again soon. That would be her chance to escape, finally. Now that she was alone she was able to look around and examine the room she was in. It was a simple room though bright with sunlight. No furniture, padded walls and floor, though the small window in the ceiling was a little out of place. There were bars over it but if she tried should could jump and reach them. No way to tell where she was exactly since it pointed toward the sky. Maybe she could break the window pane with her fist and use the shards as a weapon? She would have to think about that. For now she was going to bide her time until the woman came back. She didn't even need a weapon to kill the blonde, but sometimes weapons were more fun. What to do till she came back?_

_How had she gotten recaptured again? And by whom? She thought she'd had it, she had almost tasted the freedom and then this happened. Well it wouldn't happen again. No one was going to own her. She was too smart for her own good and that was the Authority's downfall. They thought they had made the perfect Alpha for their use, they thought they had beaten any fight out of her when they beat the words from her. They were wrong. Ever since they showcased her she had been watching, waiting for the perfect moment. It had come, of course it had. They started to become lax in their procedures thinking she was perfectly docile. She would show them. Eventually she would show them all what she could really do. _

_After pacing for ten or fifteen minutes she decided upon a plan. She had to do it now. If the collar was ever placed on her neck again she knew what would happen. She would become a frightened mess. She had to admit it to the Authority, most of their training worked. That damn collar made it hard for her think when it was on. Like she was always on some kind of disorienting drug. She knew she became skittish and fearful. She could see it through her own eyes and feel it through her own body, but her true self could never do anything about it. She was just as caged out in the open with the collar on then when she was in an actual steel cage. She had to do this before the woman could put it back on._

_She looked to the locked door. It was in the middle of one wall and the door opened inward. She would wait in the corner behind the door. A perfect blind spot. From there she would make her move. From there she just might accompany death like a true Raven should._

As soon as she opened the door she knew something was off. She should see the Alpha. She was in here when she left and locked the door! Maura knew she was. But where was she now? She stepped further into the room, passed the end of the door. That was when she saw it. Movement out the corner of her right eye. Fast movement. Before she could do anything the Alpha was on her. Her back was forcefully pushed against the wall next to the door and her body was pinned by the strong woman's in front of her. Immediately a pair of hands closed around her throat. She closed her eyes and prayed. Prayed she would get out of this alive. Prayed Jonathan would not lose his other mother.

She waited for the end, but it seemed to never come. The hands were indeed around her neck but they were not tight enough to choke. She opened her eyes and instantly they were caught by dark brown ones boring into her own six inches above her. She hadn't really noticed it before but standing next to her now the height difference was intimidating. She was being studied it seemed. Studied intently. She shifted slightly and the hands around her neck tightened, almost cutting off her airflow. There was a brief moment of panic but then her rational mind took over and she stopped all movement again. The hands loosened. They seemed to be there as a warning, of what could happen if Maura tried something. The eyes continued to study her. They started sliding away from her face and began looking at the rest of her body, what little that wasn't covered by the one pushing her against the wall anyway.

As the eyes traveled farther south she saw her moment. She couldn't believe the Alpha hadn't spotted the syringe yet, but luck seemed to be on her side today. In one quick, fast, motion the syringe was stabbed into the Alpha's right shoulder blade. With the swiftness of a doctor's hands that had performed the action hundreds of time the plunger was pushed down and the tranquilizer injected into the woman in front of her. The hands had tightened quickly on her throat cutting off all air but she knew the Alpha would be down before she ran out of breath. Already she was becoming woozy in front of her. Only another few seconds and it would be over.

As predicted the taller woman collapsed at her feet and Maura quickly took a huge gulp of air. She didn't allow herself a moment to catch her breath. She didn't have many before she woke up again. After pulling the collar from her back pocket she quickly put it into place and latched it shut. Using the keys on her belt she locked it ensuring no one but she could release it again. At this point she took a quick moment to gain her breath and her bearings. Standing up she quickly stepped out of the room and grabbed the tray. She placed it beside the woman and retreated into a corner where she sank to the floor to await the Alpha's return to consciousness.

It was the movement that alerted her to the fact her new guest was waking. Only slight movement, small stirrings of a mind going from its slumber to a more active and aware consciousness. Maura stayed where she was in the corner. She wanted to help immediately but she knew the Raven's tended to be more submissive and fearful when under collar. So she waited patiently for the eyes she knew to be brown to open.

Once those eyes did, even from across the room in the corner, Maura saw them dart around the room. Slowly sitting up the still slightly disoriented woman showed confusion across her sharp features. As expected she was not at all aggressive. There was a wariness that accompanied her movements but no aggression. Maura saw her eyes quickly go to the tray next to her. More so the tall glass of water than the food. It wasn't until she reached for the water, exactly when Maura slightly shifted her own position, that the mistreated Alpha saw there was someone else in the room. She immediately shrank back against the wall closest to herself and moved her eyes to the ground. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor but Maura could tell she was still being watched. Scrutinized for what she might do. Which was nothing.

After a few minutes in a standstill the Alpha moved slightly away from the wall to slowly reached for the water again. This time Maura made sure to make no movements what-so-ever. The glass was quickly grabbed and the water drained to the last molecule. The submissive woman carefully put the glass down and slowly reached for the Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich that was on the tray, almost expecting Maura to take it away from her before she even got to take a single bite. Again Maura waited.

When not a crumb remained the Alpha glanced in Maura's direction again, just barely keeping her in sight without actually looking at her. When Maura began to rise to stand the woman across the room shrank into the opposite corner, almost trying to fuse herself into the walls at her back. It was weird Maura thought. She knew Ravens were submissive once in collar but never this submissive. This was to such an extreme that she again wondered how horrible her training had to have gone. Seeing the syringe on the floor where she dropped it Maura bent down to pick it up and that's when she got the worst reaction she had _ever_ seen from any of the previous women she had treated.

Panic!

An all-out panic attack had claimed the body of the woman before her. She had never seen the like before. She seemed to be sobbing and having trouble breathing but all without making a sound. It was unnatural, not that this whole situation was natural to begin with. Maura glanced to the syringe in her hand, and saw the Alpha was staring at it in abject terror. She quickly tossed it outside the open door out of sight and patiently waited for the attack to finish running its course. She could do nothing to help the woman. At this stage trying to touch the terrified human in front of her would do them both more harm than good. So she waited. She waited twenty minutes, not moving in any way. She stood in her position until she felt she could safely approach the corner when her refugee was seeking safety.

The eyes before her slowly got bigger and bigger as she got closer but she made no move to touch. She crouched to be on the same level of the individual before her.

"Would you like to use the restroom? I know it has been awhile and I am sure you need to go. It's just outside this room. I won't touch you or hurt you but I think you would feel better if we got you out of this room."

Shy and fearful eyes glanced to her hazel ones before they glued themselves to the ground again. After a couple minutes of stillness there was a slight nodding of the woman's head, the dark curls bouncing gently.

"Alright. Can you stand up?"

They both did so at the same time, albeit the Alpha a bit more slowly than Maura herself.

"You can follow me. It just outside this door like I said," Maura said with a soft tone of voice. The less scared the abused and tortured soul before was the better.

Maura led her guest to the bathroom and let the woman walk inside of her own will. There was no windows here so it had to felt more like a cage than the room they had just left. As Maura started to close the door the Alpha started to panic again. Instead Maura just kept the door open. "It's ok, I won't close it then. I'll just be down the hall to the left," she stated, pointing, "come find me when you're done ok?"

Another small head nod.

A bit of time later a wary figure presented itself inside the doorway of the room Maura was standing in. She was looking out the window and didn't notice her visitor enter. Eventually she heard the shuffling of feet on the wood floor and she turned and gave the woman a beaming smile. Her guest faltered a moment, and looked at her, but it was quickly replaced by the shy figure she met in the padded room.

"Here, this will be your room ok? This will be your safe zone. If you want to be alone you can come in here and no one will bother you. There's a bed for sleeping, a dresser for when I can get you some more clothes. You can read?"

Head nod.

"Good, you can read any of these books here ok? I want you to try and relax some. I don't want you to be afraid. It will be hard, and take a lot of effort on both our parts but I think we can do it. Hm?" Maura smiled again. "You are allowed to go anywhere you like inside, or outside. Just let me know where you are so I don't worry. I don't want to keep you. I want you to be free."

As she was speaking Maura noticed the Alpha's eyes darting around the room. Maura needed to gain her trust first. That was the first step before she could properly be brought back from her past. From there they would eventually work on removing the collar, which was almost the most dangerous part. But one that had to be taken if these people were ever to have a chance at a normal life. The Alpha tattoo below the woman's left eye was going to be a bigger challenge to take care of. She sighed softly. She had to admit she had missed this in the years since Jonathan had been born. But she wondered if it would be worth it in the end.

"Ok, well I will be back soon ok. I need to check on some things and then I will come back with more water and some clothes now that I know your proportions better."

As expected the Alpha said nothing.

Maura slowly worked her way out the door taking as wide a path as she could to avoid another panic attack in the already traumatized woman. So Maura left her where she was standing, a bewildered look on her face as she faced the newest challenge to her already learned life.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OK. For this chapter I am going to put a trigger warning for abuse. So read at your own risk or pass this chapter, maybe pass the story all together. It will be a tough road before we get to the fluffy. And to just let you know I will not be doing every scene from both perspectives, but I wanted to give you a feel for the both of them so you could imagine yourself what might be happening in their thoughts when you don't see both. Also as you can probably guess the italics are inside the Alpha's head. When there is normal type within the italic stuff it is what the Alpha would be saying if she could speak however for now it's only thinking. Oh and lastly all mistakes are mine. Happy reading, sort of.**

_ The woman would be back soon. She knew it in her gut. Somehow she always knew. After spending a few minutes walking around the room and really studying it she determined that she would wait in the corner behind the door. Since the door opened inward the woman wouldn't see her form the doorway and would be forced to walk into the room if she wanted something from the Alpha. That would be her chance. The taste of true freedom from the wretched collars and men who held the leashes. She would be here. It was time to wait for her prey._

* * *

_The key was in the lock and with a smug satisfaction the Alpha grinned. She knew the woman was coming back soon and here she comes. The door opened slowly and there was a few seconds where no one appeared. The Alpha could just imagine the look on the blondes face when didn't immediately see her in the padded room. She had to step pass the door. _Come on! Do it! Take two steps then I will have you._ As soon as she saw her pass the door she went for it. Quickly stepping up to the blonde, putting her hands around her throat and using her larger body she pushed the woman against the wall. Not hard enough to hurt, but with enough force that they both knew who was in charge now. _

_Her eyes were closed. _Why were they closed?_ She wanted to see the fear when she killed her, when the life left her eyes, and nothing remained. _She's did that come from?No, she must die. I will not be kept a slave any longer._ She studied the smaller woman in front of her. Smaller by quite a few inches it seemed. She wouldn't be any trouble; maybe she should study her a bit and see if she can figure out where that thought came from. Better to analyze it now and remove it than to let it fester after the fact. _

_So when those eyes in front of hers opened and stared straight at her she studied them. She studied the face in front of hers. Hazel eyes, with little flecks of color that she couldn't describe. Freckles, a small spattering of them across her cheeks, unnoticeable unless you were this close. Blonde hair, but not a normal blonde, a honey blonde maybe and from what she could feel against her hands it was soft. A thin nose. Soft cheekbones. Her lips looked soft too. _I wonder if they are?

_Movement. Her hands tightened around the neck they were grasping. The movement stopped. _I wonder what the rest of her looks like. _The Alpha's eyes slid away from the face below hers. She looked away from the face and started observing the rest of the body that was against hers. _Beautiful. No! She must die! _Then she saw the more extreme movement. The woman's left arm came up behind her shoulder and she immediately squeezed hard against the throat. But then she felt it. She knew the feeling of a needle, and the depression of a plunger. _No! _How could she have let this happen? She would not be collared again, she would not be a mindless, submissive, slave._

_It was too late. She felt the drugs take immediate effect, just like all the other times before. She should have killed her when she had the chance. Next time she was freed she would. This was inexcusable, she knew better. The woman, whose face was becoming blurry, was just like the rest. She wanted her collared and docile. She wanted a thing to be used and abused. It was too late. She fell to the floor and as her vision finally darkened all the way all she could think about was opportunity lost. Opportunity to never be free. Unbeknownst to the doctor above her a single tear slid from one of her eyes. When it fell it quickly soaked into the padded floor beneath her and disappeared, just like her freedom._

* * *

_Her head felt weird. She knew the feeling, it just took a moment to really be aware. She didn't move immediately, just laid there in her silence, hoping that today would be a better day than the one before it. Unlikely though. They knew how to make her fear them; they knew how to keep her caged. She opened her eyes to whiteness, which was so different in contrast than what she expected to see, what she had seen every day of her life before, that she closed them again for another few minutes. When she opened them again everything was still white. Her eyes darted around, but she didn't really see anything to tell her where she was. Maybe it was a new torture._

_ While still looking around she sat up slowly, the uncomfortable feeling in her head wasn't new, but it still didn't quite feel like it normally did. Once she was fully sitting upright and her eyes came into better focus she immediately saw a tray with a tall glass of water and some kind of food sitting on it. If her childhood memories were correct it was a sandwich. Maybe. She couldn't be sure since her memories of her first life for the most part had left her. No, they had been ripped from her with pain and savagery. _

_ Noticing the think feeling in her mouth she reached for the glass of water and, not sure how she missed them to start with, the other person in room shifted too. A woman. _Oh no. I shouldn't have done that. _She had to protect as much of herself as she could. She backed herself into a corner, pressing into it so hard there might be bruises to her skin, not that you can see new ones over the old ones. Before gluing her eyes to the floor she glanced to the corner opposite of her. Why weren't they coming after her? She did a wrong she should be beaten for it. How could she forget that you wait for permission for anything, everything. The surroundings threw her off, but she still should have known better!_

_ With her eyes still on the floor she waited in tense silence. And waited. Nothing happened. She was still so thirsty. Deciding to risk it, at this pint she would rather a beating for the glass of water to immediately quench her thirst; she slowly moved away from her corner and again reached for the glass quickly. She greedily drank till the last drop, spilling none, and gently placed the glass on the tray from which it started. Shooting a quick glace across the room she slowly reached for the food, sure it was going to be snatched out of her grasp. She wasn't beaten for the water though. Unless this was a new type of training, maybe they would hurt her after she ate the sandwich too so she should stop while she was ahead. No. She was too hungry now just as she was too thirsty before. She grabbed the food and ate it so fast it almost got stuck in her throat._

_ The woman moved again, so she moved back into her corner. The woman stood up fully but did not move, neither did she. She waited like she was taught, waited for directions, though this was a very weird place so far. It was so very different than all the other before it. What was she reaching for on the floor? A needle! No! Not again. Panic. She couldn't breathe, the tears on her face were hot on her skin. She could feel them, feel them pierce her hands and rip every time she moved. No. No. No. Please not again. She would do anything to prevent that again. She would submit like she was supposed to before, just not the knives, and needles anymore. No!_

_ She felt like she was stuck in her nightmare forever. The revolving images and panic never wanted to ease. Eventually she realized she was coming out of it. And surprisingly the woman hadn't moved. She was just standing there staring at her, no needle in her hand; she could see her out of the corner of her eyes while she kept her eyes to the floor. Then she was moving towards her. _Here it comes, I knew it was coming. She will hit me and hurt me like the others. She must be my new keeper. What have I done? I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me. I'll follow the rules I promise._ Her inner monologue continued as the woman got closer and crouched before her. _

_ Sweet music. It sounded how she thought music was supposed to sound but it was only the woman's voice. Asking her a question? Since when does she get asked and not told. What was she saying? Bathroom. _Do I have to go to the bathroom?_! She swiftly moved her eyes to meet with the ones at her own level before moving them away again. _What does she want from me? Am I supposed to answer? _She nodded her head slightly._ Please don't hurt me.

_She was standing now, so the Alpha stood as well, albeit a bit more slowly. More of the music. She followed silently when the woman started walking away out of the room. She was led to a bathroom. An actual bathroom and not a hole in the floor where everyone could watch. After she walked in and glanced around to see no windows or openings of any kind she glanced back to the woman who was about to close the door. _Don't close it! Please don't lock me in. I'll be good, I promise. Don't leave me here. _The door immediately swung back open and the woman with the musical voice told her she would be down the hall when she was done. _She's not going to watch me? Maybe she won't hurt me. Don't be stupid she will eventually.

_ She might have been caged more than half her life but at least those cages had iron bars that she could still look out of. Still see her surroundings when she wasn't looking at the floor. She glanced around the bathroom again. She did have to go. _

_ After a few minutes she slowly crept out the door expecting the woman to be waiting right outside the door. Waiting to give her the pain she deserved, but she wasn't there. She glanced down the hall and saw another doorway. Maybe she was there. She let her feet carry her however she wasn't sure if she really wanted to go there. It could be a trap. Shaking the thought out of her head she got to the doorway to see the woman standing at a window. _She's pretty. _What does she want with me?_

_ Shuffling a bit in the doorway allowed her new keeper to know she was there before fully walking into the room. When she turned from the window she got a brief glance of her with the sunlight on her face before her eyes went to the floor. She was sick of looking at floors, these at least were better than the rough planks she used to look at. _

Um Hm. Yes I love to read. Wait what? _She was confused again. She couldn't keep up fully with what the woman was saying. Glancing to the book shelves piled with books she was envious that her keeper had so many. She had never owned one before. Eyes to the floor. _

_She stopped following what the woman was saying and just stood in place. Her eyes started to betray her when they started looking all around the room. It was large, at least large to her. There was a bed but she was sure she was expected to sleep on the floor. It was a hard floor. At least it was warm in here. She hated being cold, that was worse than sleeping on a hard floor. _

More food? More water? _She used to never get that much before. Who was this woman who must be her new owner? She was different, especially since she hadn't tried to hit her yet. It would come eventually though she knew that. Movement again. The blonde was walking a wide path around her, back to the doorway. She turned and said one more thing that the Alpha didn't catch before walking out the room leaving the Alpha standing, bewildered and wondering what this new place had in store. The new place with books and a window._


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh look! A wild chapter 5 appeared! It's a short chapter, I'm sorry. Been really busy and I like where I ended it here, didn't want to add to it. Next one will hopefully be longer. Enjoy. All mistakes are mine. And thanks for all the reviews.**

As soon as Maura stepped from the doorway the only thing she wanted was to hold her son. All she wanted was to hold her son and thank anyone out there who was listening that something so horrible had never happened to him and will never happen. Now that the Alpha wasn't a danger to anyone around her Maura felt safe leaving the door unlocked so the Alpha wouldn't feel confined or caged. Glad that she could breathe easier she went looking for Jonathan.

She found him exactly where she had left him, in front of the TV, though he was at least watching some program on the history channel. Maura was always so surprised that he looked like Cameron but took after her in intelligence, especially considering he wasn't hers biologically. But that didn't matter; he was her son and the last piece of Cameron she had left.

"What are you watching Jonathan?"

He turned his head when he heard her. "It's the statue of liberty momma. It used to be brown, but now it's green."

"That's right baby. It's made of copper, and do you know why copper sometimes turns green?"

He shook his head, while still watching the TV. He might not be looking at her but she knew he was listening.

"Copper turns green through oxidation. And Oxidation is when and element loses some of its electrons on interacting with another element. When it's exposed to the atmosphere Copper will react with oxygen, which forms copper oxide. Can you tell me what color copper oxide is Than?" she questioned, while sliding her fingers through his hair.

He looks at her now. And his forehead creases a bit as he thinks. Maura smile inside, knowing that is exactly what Cameron used to when she used to ask her the same questions after one of her outbursts of information.

"Green?" he says, though it sounds more like a question. Maura just continues to look at him and he sighs. He knows she doesn't like him to guess, so she waits for him to think it through again. "Green," he says again, not as a question this time.

She smiles. "That's right honey. That is why the Statue of Liberty is green now. It reacted with the oxygen in the air and turned green."

The smile that graces his lips after this makes her momentarily forget their guest upstairs.

"Jonathan can you turn off the TV and look at me honey?" He does so and turns to her expectantly. He has always been a good boy.

"I want you to stay out of the attic Than. I know we already talked about this but if the door is open, or unlocked you need to stay downstairs. The lady upstairs is scared and I don't want you bothering her." She looked at him to make sure he was listening. He seemed to be. "Now, do you want to help me make dinner? We have a new friend upstairs in the attic and I think I will need some help to make dinner and take it up there."

His eyes light up quickly and he looks more like a little boy now than a few minutes ago when they were discussing copper oxidation. He nods his head enthusiastically, jumps off the sofa and races towards the kitchen.

"Come on momma! Let's make dinner." He calls from the kitchen, already impatient by the fact she isn't up and moving yet. Maura smiles to herself and follows him.

* * *

_It was a few minutes before she had the courage to move. The woman had left her alone in the room with the window and the books, but she could be waiting. She could be waiting for her to make a mistake so that she could punish her. If there was one thing the Alpha was good at it was learning. She learned swiftly how not to make her owners angry, how not to react when punished. _

_ The door was open. She wasn't locked in, which was new and unusual. It also made her a little nervous. _This must be a test. I must not leave the room without permission. _There might not be bars of a locked cage but she knew better than to test the patience of her controllers. _

_ She cautiously looked towards the doorway as she made a small step towards the window. She wanted to look outside. It had been so long she had a chance to really see what it looked like outside. The fights were always in warehouses or underground. It wasn't very often that she had the sun on her face. And she wanted it on there now. She wanted to feel the warmth, feel the comforting embrace of the sun, for at least a few moments. When she got close enough to the window to look outside she was almost scared to see what it looked like. She gathered her courage and looked._

_ It was beautiful. So bright and colorful. So many more colors than she imagined. She saw a few trees scattered around the yard. And maybe 50 yards from the house was a big red barn. She saw wide open land with grass for what must be miles. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be outside. To really experience what the surrounding environment would feel like was a mystery to her. She saw horses too, a lot of horses. _

Oh no! _There was a man down there, an older man, with a horse in a ring. He had a whip. He was flicking it at the horse and the horse just kept running around and around the man. She couldn't hear anything but she could feel the whip like it was striking on her own flesh. _This place is just like all the others. It's just disguised in beauty. _She felt the fear rise to the surface again. This place was going to be just as cruel as the many before it. She felt a twinge of sadness at that. Inside herself she was secretly hoping it might be different. That _she_ might be different. The alpha sighed, and resigned herself to her fate. Looking back towards the doorway she heard a small voice coming closer. There were footsteps too and as quickly as she could the Alpha put herself in the corner, eyes to the floor and waited for the inevitable._

* * *

Spaghetti for dinner with a six year old helping might not have been the best idea. They had fun anyway. Maura just needed to remember to get some help removing the tomato sauce from the ceiling. She's still not sure how exactly it got all the way up there. To ensure no further mishaps Maura let Jonathan carry the glass of milk up to the attic while she handles the tray.

Before they took the first step though Jonathan stopped, "I can go up now?"

"Yes honey, as long as I am with you. If the lady comes down I don't want you to bother her ok. She's scared."

He nodded his seriously. He looked at her one more time to make sure that it was indeed ok for him to go to the attic, especially after the events of earlier in the day. Maura nodded.

Once permission was granted he shot up the stairs like a rocket.

"Careful! Don't spill the milk." He didn't slow down.

When she got to the top of the stairs Jonathan was waiting. "Go on. It's ok. You can take it into her room," she motioned towards the doorway at the end of the small hall. He moved slowly now, whether it was to make sure he didn't spill a drop or from uncertainty about the woman who scared him earlier Maura wasn't sure. She followed behind him.

He took a couple steps into the doorway and stopped. Glancing at his mother real quick his eyes went to the woman in the corner, who was staring at the floor. _We'll need to work of that_ Maura thought.

Jonathan walked up to her and raised the glass of milk higher expecting the Alpha to take it.

He didn't seem scared now, which was odd considering what happened to his wrist earlier from the woman who looked the same, but was acting different than he remembered.

When she didn't immediately take the milk, or even look at him for that matter, he brought the milk back towards his chest and took another step closer. He turned his head to try and look into her eye which were facing downward, and when he briefly caught them again he brought the milk back out for her to take. She still didn't move.

Maura knew he was confused, and maybe slightly frustrated, Cameron was the same way. When she walked more fully into the room the Alpha looked up at her quickly, then the eyes returned to their downward state. Maura placed the tray on the dresser and walked closer.

"Are you hungry? You should be. That sandwich wasn't much. Jonathan and I made dinner for you." As she said this she placed her hand gently on Jonathans shoulder. "Jonathan brought you some milk too."

The woman didn't move. Jonathan huffed in impatience, which grabbed the woman's attention. She looked at him, really looked at him this time. When he saw her looking he held the glass up a third time. She glanced towards Maura, who nodded her head.

Gently reaching out, ready to snatch her hand back if she needed to, the Alpha gently took the glass of milk. Once she did Jonathan was all smiles.

"Drink it," he commands.

She just looks at him.

His face screws up in impatience again.

"Don't you like milk?" he enquires.

"Jonathan." Just the tone of Maura's voice tells Jonathan that he shouldn't push.

"It's ok. You don't have to drink it if you don't want to. I brought you more water as well," Maura gestured towards the tray on the dresser. "We'll just leave you be. If you need to go to the bathroom its right down the hall, remember? There are towels and supplies in there as well if you want to take a shower, or a bath. And I have some clothes in the dresser here for you. They might be a little big but they'll do till we can go shopping."

At this word the young boy groaned. Maura smiled at him. "You don't have to go if you don't want to Than, but I was thinking when we do go, in the next few days maybe, we might stop for ice cream. If you don't go I guess I will have to enjoy it myself."

"I wanna go!"

"It's 'I want to' darling, you know better."

Jonathan pouted momentarily. "I _want to_ go".

Maura grinned at him. She looked back up to see the woman still hadn't moved to take a drink yet. "Come on Jonathan; let's leave our guest to her dinner. We have our own to eat downstairs."

She gently turned Jonathan away from the Alpha with the hand still on his shoulder. Right before they left the room he turned back and said, "Drink the milk, its good. Bye!"

When they had left the Alpha looked at the glass of milk in her hand. She took a small sip, warily watching the doorway, and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's your weekly update brought to you by me! All mistakes are my own and again I dot own Rizzoli and Isles, but I will borrow them unabashed. We will get another character added next chapter. Read on! **

To say Maura was surprised was a slight understatement. When she went downstairs the next morning she discovered on the kitchen counter the serving ware that she had used the night before for the Alpha's dinner was washed, dried and stacked neatly on the tray. She could not believe that the Alpha had come downstairs from the attic on her own already. It was unusual, based on the submissive behavior she had exhibited the day before. As with the previous cases of rehabilitation that she had done she had expected for it to take some time for her guest to leave the safety of the attic. This would not be the first time she would realize that there was no comparison to her other cases.

She heard him before she saw him. Jonathan never walked when he could run, and running he was now right into the kitchen, making a hasty stop in front of Maura.

She smiled at him. "Hungry darling?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

"What shall we have today?"

"Lucky charms!" he exclaimed with bright eyes. He had always been a morning person, just like Maura.

She grimaced. She knew the sugary cereal was horrible for his health and his teeth, but Cameron got him hooked on it and she had never been able to keep it out of the house, even now with her gone. She should just be thankful he didn't ask for it every day.

"Ok. You get the milk and cereal box and I'll get your bowl and spoon."

"What about the lady?" he asked as she put his bowl and spoon on the kitchen table.

Maura tuned to look at him. "What about her sweetheart?"

"Does she like Lucky Charms?"

"I don't know."

"I want to make her some too!"

Maura had a slight frown on her face. Jonathan didn't see it; he was too busy trying to pour his cereal into his bowl without spilling it. She had hoped he wouldn't take to her so quick. She shouldn't be surprised though, he loved everyone wholeheartedly and without reservation.

"Not today sweetheart. I don't think your cereal will be good on her stomach. I think I'll make her eggs and toast like I am going to eat."

He looked slightly crestfallen. "Ok."

"But," he looked at her again "You can help me take her tray upstairs again, like last night."

His smile quickly returned and he was now focused on his cereal, eating with great delight.

"If you're still hungry after that bowl then I want you to eat some yogurt and fruit." She saw his eyes screw up in child disgust. "You know I don't like you eating too much of that cereal Jonathan. Some fruit and yogurt will do you some good ok? You need to be strong so you can go get your chores done. You want to run the farm one day right?"

He nodded his head again, mouth full of sugary goodness (at least it was goodness to him, he still didn't understand why his mom didn't think so).

"Ok then." She turned towards the stove to prepare the Alpha's breakfast with her own.

* * *

_She had been scared the night before, terrified actually. She had been sure that the lady would have been waiting for her to come out of her room so she could be punished. At the same time she felt like she might be able to trust the woman who now held her leash. No! She would never trust anyone again. It hurt too much when they betrayed you, and they always did. For now she would just have a weary acceptance that this new place would not be as bad as the ones previous. _

_When she had crept downstairs the night before, tray in hand, she was sure she would have been caught. The house had been quiet though. And in the darkness she washed, dried and neatly stacked everything on the counter next to the sink. She was surprised she hadn't dropped anything, to hear it crash to the ground and alert the house that she was downstairs. The entire time standing at the sink she was on edge, listening for the latest sign that she was not the only one awake. _

_After nothing happened and everything was clean she crept silently up the stairs, instinctually avoiding the creaky spots on the old wooden stairs. Once back to the top she had the urge to bathe. She felt dirty, she was dirty, but trying to stay clean in her previous situations was always hard. Usually she and the others were never given anything to clean themselves with, and the few times she had been allowed to shower….she stopped that thought. She wouldn't go there. Let's just say bathing or showering held their own horrors and nightmares. She really wanted to be clean though._

_She screwed up enough courage to step into the bathroom. Just like earlier in the day she left the door open so she could see or hear whoever might approach when she most vulnerable. Not that it would make a difference, she would submit like she was taught if someone came along. At leave she could leave the door open long enough to get her mind into a place far away from what could happen to her body if anyone decided to do anything._

_After quickly stripping off her old and soiled clothes, and fiddling with the nobs on the shower wall, she finally had warm water running. Once she had stepped in, it did not take her long to finish her abolitions. Covered in a large soft towel she walked slowly to her room. The woman had said there were clothes in here. It took little searching before she found some undergarments and slightly too big sweats and shirts. She was so thin that everything hung on her frame. She didn't mind though. She was clean and warm and for now she would revel in the feeling, for it sure wasn't to last long._

_She tried lying on the bed to sleep, but it was too soft. She was too used to sleeping on hard ground with little in the way of comfort. Instead she grabbed the top quilt and wrapped herself in it and settled comfortably on the floor in an empty corner. Her back to the walls, facing the open doorway. She would be prepared and ready for whatever the morning brought. As her thoughts silently drifted around her she slowly fell asleep. And though she was on the hard ground, she was warm and quite content to her current situation. She slept without dreaming._

* * *

Maura let Jonathan carry the small glass of orange juice upstairs, exactly like the glass of milk the night before. She made sure to walk in front of him this morning. She did not know how the Alpha would react, and she wanted to be sure of his safety. Based on previous experiences and observations from yesterday she did not think the Alpha was at all violent when collared, she shouldn't be in any case, but she wasn't going to take any chances. When she got to the top of the stairs and started walking down the hallway she noticed the shower curtain from the bathroom was open and there was a pile of clothes on the floor. Good, she thought. She must have cleaned herself up last night.

As she approached the doorway to the Alpha's room she noticed she wasn't in the bed. Maura momentarily stiffened, recalling the day before when she had hidden behind the door out of sight, but immediately calmed herself remembering that she would not be violent right now. Not with bit of metal and leather around her neck. She slowly stepped into the room, warning Jonathan with a look to stay where he was standing. His eyes grew wide but he nodded slowly; he was such a good boy.

Slowly walking forward she noticed a mass covered by the bed quilt in the corner opposite her. It was moving steadily. Putting the tray on the dresser Maura took another couple steps and crouched down closer to the quilt ball. She knew better than to touch the mass before her, who she was sure, was the Raven. So instead she started to croon, like a mother to their child. Her croon soon changed to song and she began singing The Last Unicorn by Kenny Loggins. It was a favorite of Than's and since she had sung it so much since his birth she had it memorized to perfection. She might not be a singer but she could softly croon a lullaby like any other mother on earth.

The bundle before began to move with the first stirrings of someone returning from the land of dreams to the land of reality.

Maura continued to sing.

The bundle continued to move slightly until Maura notice it stiffen and move no further.

She kept singing.

And this time now that she was sure her guest was awake she carefully moved the quilt away from what she was sure the upper body of the woman on the floor. When she had her head uncovered, and the sleepy brown eyes before her fixed with her own, she smiled.

"It's okay. I just wanted to let you know I brought you some breakfast." She motioned for Jonathan to come slowly towards her. "And Jonathan brought you some orange juice. Not a lot though, I worry how your stomach will react to something so acidic, when I am sure you have not had any in quite a while."

Jonathan stood next to his mother, looking at the woman who slowly turned her gaze towards his. He smiled. "It's good! Like the milk last night. I promise." The gaze went back to Maura.

"Jonathan honey why don't you put the glass on her tray. We'll let her wake up and eat, and you can go do your outside chores."

He pouted.

"Jonathan." That was all it took. He knew better then to anger his mother she spoke in _that_ voice.

"Ok momma." He retreated towards the dresser, setting the glass down, and then proceeded to leave the room. Maura smiled as she watched him go.

She looked back towards the Alpha and stood up. The woman below her cringed back into the corner she slept in last night.

"I'm glad you felt alright to take a shower last night. And thank-you for washing you dishes. You didn't have to do that.

"I'll leave you to your breakfast then. If you need me I'll be downstairs in the kitchen ok? I'd really like it if you would come join me. Only if you're comfortable though. I won't force you." She turned her head towards the window, and the Alpha's gaze followed Maura's.

"It's going to be a wonderful day today. We're still in spring so it's not too hot out yet."

Maura glanced out of the corner of her eyes to see the Alpha a little bit more awake than she was a few minutes ago. She was still tense but she was eying the tray, which was still lightly steaming. Making the decision to exit sooner rather than later so the Alpha could eat while it was still hot she slowly walked out of the room, and back down the hall. Once again she left a bewildered Alpha in behind her.

* * *

_It wasn't until the woman left that the Alpha finally woke fully. She looked towards the dresser and seeing the steam rise from the tray she untangled herself from the quilt on the floor. She stood slowly, back still against the wall. If last night's meal was anything to go by then this morning's would be just as good. Not that she had much experience with good food, so anything could was good really, but she was surprised to feel herself slightly excited with the prospect of the food now before her. _

_She ate with gusto._


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! Two updates in two days. Aren't you excited? All of your wonderful reviews, follows and favorites got the juices flowing and I couldn't help myself. I hope you like this chapter.**

Maura had started to wonder if they were going to make any progress in the Alpha's rehabilitation. It had been close to 3 weeks and the woman living in the attic had yet to venture downstairs when either Maura or Jonathan was also in the vicinity. There had been a routine of sorts formed over the past weeks. A routine of meals given, odd glances, observations and dishware returned in the cover of darkness. Always clean, always orderly.

This morning apparently was going to be different. Jonathan was in his room getting ready for school while Maura was fixing all three of them their breakfasts. Today was a French toast day. Jonathan's favorite, and one Maura did not often cook. Maura knew she didn't make it like Cameron did. She used the same ingredients in the same amounts but somehow it still never tasted quite like hers.

It must have been a special touch that only Cameron could apply. She missed Cameron terribly, it was days like today where she seemed to reminisce the most. Days when it should have been her getting Jonathan ready for school while Maura was tending the horses in the stables that needed any health checks or treatments. She sighed.

That was when she noticed the movement.

A silent figure was slowly creeping its way further in the room while the mother's thoughts had drifted. Too tall to be Jonathan it could only be the Alpha. It had stopped at her sigh. She continued on with her task of cooking the French toast, hoping the figure she could just make out from the corner of her eyes came closer. Eventually, one small inch at a time the Alpha came closer until she was about 5 feet from Maura.

Just standing there.

Standing there and observing Maura's movements as she worked on breakfast.

Maura pretended to ignore her, worried that if she acknowledged the woman in the room with her she would flee back to the safety of the attic. Turning towards the fridge Maura opened the door and pulled out the orange juice. She took the glass off the tray next to the two plates on the counter and placed it on the kitchen table with the others. She filled the glasses, not once looking at the Alpha. She plated the French toast and placed all three plates on the table with the glasses making sure one place setting was slightly more separated then the other two. Lastly she grabbed the bowl of fruit out of the fridge and placed it in the center of the table.

Briefly leaning out of the kitchen she shouted down the hall, "Jonathan! Breakfast is ready. You should be done by now".

The Alpha jumped. And surprisingly to Maura did not flee.

"Coming!" he yelled back.

He skirted around the corner only to stop when he saw the Alpha. He stared at her, and she stared at him in return.

"Than."

He looked towards his mother, around the form of the Alpha.

"Come on. Before it gets cold."

He nodded and went to sit at his normal place setting. He quickly started eating with the exuberance of a small boy always growing.

"Fruit too Than."

He screwed his face up, but did as his mother asked.

"Why don't you out some on our friend's plate too? I bet she would like some." Maura sat down as she said this.

Knowing he was helping, like he always wanted to do, he eagerly put the fruit on the Alpha's plate.

"Sit," he told her. "You'll like this too."

Part of the routine again. Jonathan was always the one to tell the tall woman what to do and that she would like the food or drink. She seemed to be ok with his commands so Maura usually let him direct her some.

She edged closer to the table. Every few seconds glancing at Maura to see what she would do.

Which was nothing.

She sat at the table, picked up her fork and cut a piece of the sweetened toast. Before she put the bite in her mouth she glanced towards Maura one more time, as if making sure that it was okay for her to be eating there. As if making sure that Maura would not take the food from her plate, even though Maura had yet to do so in the three weeks she had been at the ranch.

Maura ignored her.

Once the first bit was swallowed she started eating more like Than. Only this form of eating looked like it was from someone who had never tasted something so wonderful, from someone who was always hungry no matter how much was eaten.

It didn't take long for Jonathan to finish. Once done he bolted from the room and went to finish getting ready for school. Lucky for Maura he loved school so the morning routine wasn't a difficulty.

Maura finished not too many minutes after Jonathan did. She got up and grabbed Jonathan and hers plates and put them in the sink. When she saw Jonathan was ready and at the front door, bouncing from foot to foot she smiled and told him, "I'm almost ready Than, go outside and wait for me." He was out the door like a rocket.

Maura finally acknowledged the Alpha sitting at the table, still eating. "I'm going to walk Jonathan down the drive, to the road. The school bus gets him there. I'll be back in about 20 minutes okay? I would very much like it if you were still downstairs when I got back. But remember, you don't have to stay down here if you don't want to."

The woman at the table had stopped eating when the ranch owner spoke. She continued her meal when Maura left the room.

* * *

When Maua returned to the house, after placing Jonathan on the school bus, she walked straight to the kitchen. She was still there. Sitting in the same chair. Maura smiled as she noticed all the dishes had been washed in her absence. Even the griddle she had used to make the french toast. She was facing the Alpha's back so she made sure to shuffle her feet a little to let her presence be known. Walking around the kitchen table she took a kitchen chair and set it closer to the Alpha. Closer than they had been when eating breakfast.

Once she sat down neither of them moved. Maura knew it was a waiting game, so she just sat there and looked out the kitchen window above the sink. Eventually she noticed the Alpha brought her hands on top of the table and she was worrying the palms. Pushing on them like they hurt.

It didn't long for Maura's eye to catch the scars in the center of both palm top and bottom. She internally cringed at the thought of something going through the palm like that. All the muscles and nerves that had to have been severed from such an injury had to have been horrific. Before she could stop herself Maura reached towards the hands on top of the table she grasped the left hand in her own.

The alpha instantly stiffened and tried to jerk away.

This was the first time they had had any kind of contact and Maura knew it was too late to go back now. Either she could get the Alpha to stay or she would run to the attic. She would not release the hand. It was pulled back again and Maura's grip only tightened.

The Alpha started to panic. She could see it and feel it in the woman's movement and unsteady breaths. But she had to do this. She had to initiate contact somehow and this would be a good place to start. Maura knew her hands must hurt, which was why she was worrying them, so she would try and offer some relief.

The Alpha kept tugging and Maura kept hanging on.

Eventually Maura got her hands in the right position and started to press on the palms from out to in, towards the scars. She applied gentle pressure to massage the palm in her hand, without letting go whenever the Alpha tried to tug away. It took close to 15 minutes before the hand in her own stopped trying to move away, and instead almost seemed to be pushed towards Maura instead.

"Whatever pierced your palms did a lot of damage. I imagine they hurt frequently, from too much use or just colder weather." Maura was talking to the hand in her own. "It's because of all the nerves, blood vessels and muscles that had to have been severed. Your hands can no longer get proper circulation, so they are going to ache." She continued on for a few minutes.

"Massaging the palms like this will help increase circulation. And in return they should hurt less often." She slowly stopped with the left hand and opened her own. The hand was removed from hers, and Maura left her hands open on top of the table.

She smiled when the right hand was tentatively placed in her own. She began the same process for this one. As Maura worked she noticed the Alpha's breathing evening out and her posture relaxed slightly.

The moment was shattered when a slightly heavyset man walked into the kitchen through the screen door. The Alpha immediately stole her hand back and stood so quickly that she knocked the kitchen chair over in her haste to get back upstairs. Maura watched her go with a slight frown and turned a smoldering gaze towards the man who had walked into the kitchen unannounced.

"Hello Vince. What can I do for you?"

He glanced from Maura to the stairs, and back to Maura again.

"Who was that?"

She sighed. "That was my newest patient, whom you probably just regressed back to the state she was in when she arrived. What did you need?"

"You took in another one? How long has she been here? What about Jonathan?"

"Everything's fine Vince, at least it was before you walked in."

"You should have told me you had another one here. You know I would steer clear of the house," he responded with his own exasperation.

Maura pinched the bridge of her nose. "You are right. I'm sorry. That was just the first time she had let me touch her, and now I worry what she might have regressed to."

Vince just looked at her.

"What did you need?"

"Oh," he got his mind back on track, "The newest batch of horses will be here next week."

"How many this time?"

"I was told 5," he answered.

Maura stood up and glanced towards the stairs. "Ok, let's go outside and we can start getting ready for their arrival."

Vince nodded. "I am sorry Maura. I just didn't realize you were still helping them. I thought you quit after Cameron."

She smiled at the man. "I did. But this one is different."

"You say that about them all," he chuckled nervously.

"I supposed I do, but this one…" Maura trailed off. "This one is something special. _She_ is something special."

"Ok. Well I'll be in the recovery stable. I'll see you there in a few minutes."

Maura nodded her head in understanding.

She wished the massage had not ended so abruptly. She knew set backs were a part of the process, but it never made it any easier. She went to her room to change into clothes better suited for working in the stables. She left the house to the Alpha. Hopefully she would venture from the attic again today. She giggled momentarily. If wishes were horses. Well she had plenty of horses. It was the wishes that were a problem.

* * *

_Her hands felt better. In fact they had never felt this good after _it_ happened. The man downstairs had scared her. In fact most men scared her to a degree but his untimely arrival, when she had let her guard down slightly, and the gray of his hair momentarily threw her back into her memories of _him._ And thus what had been done to her. But her hands. The woman's hands had felt so good when they pushed against her palms. _

_It only took a few moments to feel safe again in the attic. Walking to the window she saw the man leave the house, and not too many minutes later she saw _her_ leave the house as well. They both disappeared from sight around the corner and the Alpha breathed a small sigh of relief that she was alone again. When she had first come back upstairs she had worried that the woman would be angry, that she would be punished. _

_She looked at her hands for the third time. She made her hands feel better though. Not worse. Maybe she could be trusted. The Alpha did like the little boy. Maybe she could like the woman too. _

_The events of the morning had left her drained. Going to the corner she wrapped herself in the quilt that she had slept in the first night here and settled on thin pad on the floor that the woman had given her. It was soft enough to provide some comfort but not too soft that she couldn't sleep. She snuggled down in the quilt. And as seemed to be the norm now she slept without dreaming._


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter. What do I say about this chapter. First and foremost the Alpha's view at the end is shocking. And honestly I can't believe I went there, even for this brief moment. So be warned. Really be warned. I hope my muse allows me a bit more lighthearted chapter after this one. Cause the ending on this one….does not make fluffy inside ones soul. All mistakes are mine. Onward!**

A week.

A little over a week actually.

It had been over a week and already it felt like a lifetime to Maura. Every morning when she went to the kitchen she had a hope that the Alpha would join them for breakfast, and every morning Maura was disappointed when she didn't come down from the attic.

It wasn't like Maura didn't see her. She saw here every day, multiple times, but for some reason that one morning at breakfast with all three of them at the table was something special and exposed some entirely unexpected feeling in Maura that she wasn't sure how to interpret. She was very smart, she might not be a doctor per say, but she knew that she had a slightly more gifted intelligence than the average human. But for some reason she could not understand these feelings. Maybe it was just the fact that there was someone in the house again, other than Jonathan and herself. It had been quite some time, time enough to feel lonely for companionship that only an adult could provide.

That was the weird thing. Biologically the Alpha was an adult, but her submissive behavior lent her to be more childlike in nature currently. Maura's insides didn't feel that way. Logically she knew her gut could not think, or react to emotions. It was all in her head and in the hormones her body produced, but for some reason that one morning of breakfast with the Alpha at the kitchen table seemed to quench Maura's thirst, quench it like only the rain could quench dry soil.

She felt better, was happier, truly, that she had been the past few months. A small change maybe but it was enough for her to feel lighter and freer. Who knew that helping the woman upstairs was exactly what she needed.

So when Maura went into the kitchen that Sunday morning she was startled to see the Alpha sitting at the dining room table. Hands in her lap. Eyes down. Waiting.

She just stood in the doorway and stared, not realizing the time was going by, and that the more she stood without moving the more nervous the Alpha was becoming. The clock on the wall struck 7am, and chimed, knocking Maura out of whatever chance the woman before her drawn her into. She noticed immediately the body before her was stiffer than when she first entered the kitchen, a little more shrunken in on itself.

As Maura got herself moving forward, further into the kitchen, the woman seated at the table stiffened further so.

Maura pretended not to notice.

She continued on to the refrigerator and removed the juice from the fridge.

She walked to the cubbard holding the glasses, pulled two down, and set them on the counter. Jonathan was still asleep. A small miracle Maura was grateful for. He was normally up as the crack of dawn he had just too much energy to be wasted on sleep.

Going back to her task she poured the juice in both glasses, put the juice back and then set them on the kitchen table. One in front of the Alpha and one next to her. All the while pretending to ignore the nervous woman who looked ready to bolt any second.

As soon as she sat down she took a drink of the juice, placed her hands, palm up, on the table and waited.

And waited.

And waited still.

Her patience paid off 30 minutes later when a long fingered hand, the Left one, made its way into her own.

She still waited. This time for the stiffness to leave the wrist and arm it was attached to.

When it did she started massaging like she had done the week before. And this time she yearned that there would be no interruptions. She should have known better.

At that point Jonathan came barreling into the room, with all the energy a six year old never seemed to run out of. The Alpha startled and pulled her hand back. But surprisingly to Maura she didn't run. She certainly looked like she wanted to but she didn't. Maybe it was because the Alpha knew Jonathan in a way, having seen him every day at least once. Or maybe she was just getting better. Maura never guessed but she actually though it might be a little bit of both.

Jonathan looked at his mother, "What' for breakfast?"

"Just cereal today Than," his eyes lit up at that, "with fruit or yogurt." And there was the pout.

She smiled at him.

"I thought maybe we could show her around outside a bit this morning," nodding to the Alpha, who seemed to trying to decide what to do with her other hand, the one she had not had a chance to massage yet. She was just looking at it.

"Can we? Please? I want to take her to Spartan! Please?"

"We can try, if you eat your cereal along with the yogurt or fruit." She tried no to show it but she was momentarily startled by another hand being placed in her own again. The Right one this time. She was still looking at Jonathan as she began working the muscles, tendons and nerves.

He eagerly nodded his head as he went to the pantry to get his cereal. There bowls on the counter drying, from when the Alpha did the dishes the night before. Maura had come to expect it.

She turned her head to the hand in hers, noticed that the fingers looks a little less curled in on themselves from pain. As she slowly stopped the Alpha pulled her hand back. Maura stood up and went to grab some bowls for herself and the Alpha, quickly filling them with fruit, yogurt and granola. They all ate breakfast in silence, though Jonathan pulled some faces as he ate his helping of yogurt.

Once the dishes were washed, and Jonathan was dressed, it was time to see if they could encourage the Alpha to go outside with them. Maura had been glad to see the Alpha was already dressed downstairs but she was also barefoot, which presented a problem. She had a feeling that the Alpha had not actually worn shoes in quite awhile and worried that if her feet were enclosed in a traditional shoe she might panic a bit. If she could she would let her go barefoot but if they were going to around the stable she really needed some proper shoes.

Already knowing that based on her height her feet would be larger than Maura's she knew the only other shoes in the house that might fit were Cameron's. She had to suck in a breath at that. Normally she would not have had such a lapse in being fully prepared for the arrival of a Raven but because of the short notice and the unusual case this presented as it totally slipped her mind.

"Wait here Jonathan; I need to get a couple things upstairs first ok?"

He looked at her and nodded, then also shot a glance at the Alpha.

"Why don't you talk to her? She might not answer but you can tell her all about yourself and maybe a bit about Spartan too. As she walked away she heard him talk enthusiacally about his school field trip to the dairy farm the week prior. Her mouth quirked slightly until she remembered there were some tears to fight ahead of her so she tuned him out as she went to her bedroom.

* * *

She shouldn't have been surprised. As soon as she handed the Alpha socks and an old pair of running shoes of Cameron's the Alpha, after a quick second of surprise, sat down on the floor and put on the shoes and socks.

Maura watched silently, mouth slightly agape, at the how well the woman in front of her was responding to today. She caught herself staring and closed her mouth, looking out the window trying to rationalize the fact that yes this is definitely a good sign but they still had quite a ways to go. They hadn't even attempted to take the collar off yet, that was its own issue entirely. She just hoped today would provide no setbacks like last week. She knew she should not be thinking this way, the woman who was not standing with shoes on her feet, was just a patient. Just someone whom she was helping and eventually would send on her way. Just like all the others before her.

So why did she feel like crying when she thought of the Alpha not being here? Why did her gut twist in anxiety?

* * *

She immediately balked when she saw the horses. It wasn't as hard Maura expected to get the Alpha out of the house. In fact it was easy; she might have even thought it was too easy. She set that though aside to contemplate later. Right now she needed to calm the woman down so she wouldn't run. She had been inside for too long. She needed to be outside some for her wellbeing.

Maura was glad she had walked out of the house without having to be led out. Somehow Maura would not have been comfortable with that, maybe she just knew deep down that if it had come to that it would she would have felt more like the owner of collared woman leading her around like a dog. Maura knew the Alpha would have obeyed her if she had brought her outside herself. That would have made her feel dirty, because she knew that any progress made the past few weeks would have been lost immediately, for the both of them, if Maura had to act the part of owner and not potential friend.

But now that they were outside and were walking towards the stables and training rings she wondered if this was in fact too soon. A few more days inside would not have killed the Alpha. Especially now as she was reluctant to handle her physically fearing that it would cause a shift in their relationship that Maura did not want. At least Korsak wasn't here, or any of the other hands. They wouldn't get here for another hour, Sunday hours on the ranch were more slack than the rest of the week. Time enough to introduce the Alpha to her surroundings.

"Jonathan honey, why don't you go ahead and get started on some of your chores alright? Go ahead and start with Spartan and his stall. Get it nice and clean for when we go see him." She kept an eye on the Alpha while she talked to Jonathan.

"Ok Momma," he replied eagerly. Normally he wasn't so eager to do his chores but today he wanted to show off how good of a job he could do. He ran off without a backwards glance to the two women standing, unmoving on the grass.

Maura looked fully at the Alpha; she honestly wasn't sure what was making her stop. They hadn't even reached the stable yet though the fear in the Alpha's eyes was clearly evident.

Maura hated to do it, she really did but she didn't want her to panic too much. Against her better judgments she placed her hand gently on the Alpha's back. As soon as she did so she knew it was the wrong move. The woman slumped in defeat and continued walking towards the stables. Head down. Eyes hidden.

* * *

_This was it. She should have known better than to hope for a better life here. The woman who owned her had been so wonderful up until now, but this was it. She had had a feeling that it would all come crashing down and reality of her situation would really come to light. The kindness that was expressed was never going to last long. How many times had she been duped before thinking that maybe THIS time would be different? All she did was set herself up for heartache. She didn't want to keep walking, but when the woman put a hand on her back she slumped in defeat and knew this was where the kindness ended and where the pain and torture began. Only this time it was going to be different than all before it._

_It wasn't the horses that had stopped her. She knew what they were. It was the buildings behind it and the words that were spoken. Stalls and Spartan stood out the most. She had known they existed but had been lucky enough to avoid them in her time as a Raven, but it looked like her time had run out. She knew life here would be better than in the rings, but at the same time this was worse. Oh god why did she have to be so unlucky in her existence._

_She was a breeder. Her owner was a breeder for the authority, which could be the only reason that she was asked to come outside today and why she was brought here. _

_Spartan. That must be who she was going to be paired with. Who she was supposed to breed with. NO! This was wrong, this couldn't be happening. But it was. The hand on her back leading her towards the stables was all the proof she needed. Internally she was screaming, but outside her body she made no noise like she was taught. She knew she was special, that the mark on her face made her significant somehow. And now that the woman had her she was to be used, but not quite like before. _

_She accepted her fate. She remembered seeing the man with the whip the first morning here and though he seemed to be using it on the horses she was sure they used them on the Ravens too. She didn't want to be hit again. So she accepted her fate. Head down. Eyes hidden. Alone._

**Please remember that the Alpha knows nothing of kindness since her capture as a young child. All she has to go on are her experiences in her brutal training and in the ring. I know this makes it depressing but I feel it is a necessary evil**. **It will get better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The second half of this chapter came to me at work one day when I heard a commercial on the radio for a certain product. You might figure out the product while reading. Kudos to you if you do. To be safe and not sorry I will add a slight warning also to the second half of the chapter. Nothing is said really, just implied, but one can't be too safe. **

**Thank you all soooooo much for the review and follows. I am so happy you are enjoying this story. I never thought it would take off like it has. You all have made me very happy.**

_It._

_It was._

_It was not what she had been expecting._

_In front of her stood a fairly large pony. A little smaller than a normal horse but bigger around the girth. It was red, with a blonde mane and tail. _

_It was a pony._

_And NOT another Raven._

_She was confused. The thoughts and emotions inside her were all over the place and she did not know what to think. So she just stood there. Watching the woman converse with the boy as the boy brushed the pony from inside its stall. _

_Inside the pony's stall, not a Ravens stall._

_She was confused. _

_What was this place? It had good food. A much better place to sleep than she had ever had before. It had horses and ponys for little boys._

_It had the woman who made her hands feel better. _

_She looked at them and flexed them, not aware that the woman next to her was watching her intently. _

_What was this place?_

_..._

Maura wasn't sure what to do. The Alpha had stopped moving at the first sighting of Spartan, Jonathan's pony. And now she was just looking at her hands.

She made the decision to touch her a second time. Hoping there would be no negative reaction this time like when they were walking to the stables. She had noticed that during the walk from the house to in front of this stall the Raven had become increasingly more submissive in her posture. But without being able to truly converse with her there was no way for Maura to know what she was thinking.

So she touched her.

The Alpha looked at her. Then back to the pony.

She did not pull away in fright or submission so Maura just stood there lightly touching her on the top of her back.

"Do you wanna touch him?" Jonathan was looking at the Raven, who was still staring at the pony. Maura saw her eyes twitch downwards towards Jonathan's own eyes. It didn't last long but Jonathan must have seen it too. He reached out his hand, and instinctively seemed to know to wait for the Alpha to come to him.

Maura loved him for it. She realized then that he had closely been watching all her interactions with the Alpha and seemed to be trying to copy her. She knew he did not quite realize who exactly this woman was that was staying in their attic or why his mother was taking care of her. He was doing his best to help anyway. Patiently waiting for all the answers that she knew he had questions for all shelved and ready.

It did not take the Alpha long to take a cautious step forward, making as wide a berth around the pony as possible within the limited space of the stall. She reached her hand out to his and even though she hesitated further, Jonathan never wavered. Eventually her larger hand was cradled gently in his much smaller one and with stiff legs she was brought forward so her hand touched the pony's coat.

Maura watched in awe.

The Alpha pulled her hand away when she was momentarily startled by the pony turning its head in her direction and blowing air out his nose. Jonathan reached out again waiting. And this time he only had to wait for half a minute before the Alpha was beside him again, touching the pony lightly.

Maura didn't understand how their government could let this happen to someone. Somehow the Authority was the little brother to their government, the spoiled youngest child that got away with everything. It didn't help matters that this youngest child brought in a great deal of money nationally and internationally. The system ignored the happenings of the Ravens plight as long as their pockets were lined with cash. And as long as the populous also ignored what they knew were happening things would never change.

She sighed as she stepped closer to the pony, which reached its neck out and blew in her face softly. She responded in kind by blowing gently into his nose, getting reacquainted with each other in a polite greeting.

The Alpha was watching her she noticed, though with subtlety. "Horses and many other herding animals greet each other by blowing in each other's noses. It's a way to say 'Hello' and to introduce and become reacquainted with each other." She was gently stroking the pony's neck now too. She blushed when she realized she was rambling. The Alpha was still looking at her.

Maura leaned back to look at Jonathan behind the Alpha's back. "OK Jonathan, it's time to get to work on everyone else's stall ok?" He glanced at his mother before sighing in resignation of his fate.

Maura smiled. "Come one, let's finish this up and then I'll help you ride a bit." His face screwed up into a megawatt smile. He slowly walked out of the stall but then bolted down the stable row to start on the stalls farthest from Spartan's. Maura followed him out of the stall, "Do a thorough job Than! Don't rush because you want to ride sooner. If you rush you won't ride at all today," she called after him.

He stepped back into the row looking at his mother. "Ok mama."

Maura turned back to the Alpha, who was still stroking Spartan's side. He looked to have almost fallen asleep with the gentle rhythm of the Alpha's hand on his flank. Maura held out her hand this time, hoping the Alpha would take it. Her own face turned up into its own megawatt smile when the long fingered one slid into her own slowly. She gently led them from Spartan's stall, making sure he was secure before walking hand in hand down the row with the Alpha slightly behind her. Maura felt a stirring in her stomach. The smile never left her face.

* * *

_She was dying. She had to be. She couldn't get it to stop. And she knew what happened to people who bled out. She couldn't figure out what was happening. She held her knees tight to her chest and just sat there. _

_Waiting for the end. _

_Waiting for the darkness she knew would come._

_..._

She was worried. The past few weeks, since the introduction to Spartan, had gone so smoothly for the Alpha that Maura had wondered when there might be a bump in the road. She contemplated if today was that day. It was late morning, and she had not come downstairs yet, which was unusual due to their new routine. So being the mother she was Maura worried.

Close to noon Maura screwed up the courage to go upstairs herself, even though she hated to do so. She knew that attic room was the Alpha's safe place and since she came downstairs for meals now Maura found no reason to go up there. She wanted the Alpha to have her own place. A safe place. She didn't not want to intrude but she was so worried that something bad may have happened.

She climbed the stairs.

Walked down the hall towards the bedroom.

She got two steps past the open bathroom door when she stopped, and let the information that invaded her conscious from her peripheral vision soak in her mind. Turning around she cautiously approached the bathroom and slowly came around the corner of the doorway to see the Alpha huddled in the bath tub, naked, and shaking. And with no sound, even for someone who seemed in such distress. They needed to work on that too.

Maura made small noises with her feet on the floor, and hands along the wall to alert the Alpha of her presence, and then she stepped fully into the bathroom. No reaction.

She stepped closer, and that was when she saw it. There was what looked to be blood all over the clothes in the sink. It looked like the Alpha had tried to wash them, and failed in her attempt. Maura was very worried now.

Blood? What could have happened for her to be bleeding? Oh god, she looks so terrified. What has she done?

No. She could not have done anything. But the blood.

She passed the sink and moved up to stand beside the tub. She slowly crouched down so as to not be towering over the Alpha. There was blood in the tub. It was smeared in the bottom and looked to have been there long enough for a lot of it to try and clot. However there was still some that was fresh.

It was then that the Alpha finally noticed her presence. She started to panic further. She was shaking so hard it was a wonder that the tub didn't detach itself from the wall. She scurried to the farthest corner of the tub she could reach, smearing more as she moved.

Maura tried to reach out for her but when the Alpha flinched back and turned her head away from her touch Maura stopped herself and pulled her hand back outside the tub. She couldn't see any noticeable injuries on the slightly tanned body in front of her. There was no blood on her torso or arms, and very little on her legs, most likely from moving around. What was going on?

It hit her then. Hit her so hard, like when a meteor hits the earth. How could she have been so stupid? She was a smart woman, very smart, when she truly thought about it. How could it slip her mind? Why now? But the Alpha had been her over 3 months, why is it starting now?

She was menstruating. And from look of terror on her face and the way she was reacting the woman in the tub had no idea what was happening. It didn't make any sense though; she was indeed a woman so she should have had them before. All of the previous Ravens she had treated knew what it was and took care of it no problem, even the ones that had not been her so long.

It took her a few moments. Eventually Maura realized what the Authority had been doing with this woman. They must have had her on a 3 month preventative. It was most likely injections to totally prevent her from having a cycle. She was an Alpha; of course they did not want her to get pregnant, whether it was from the trainers or the male Ravens. She was worth too much to any kind of down time. If she had gotten pregnant the Authority would have lost 'precious cash' waiting for the Alpha to recover.

For being so smart Maura felt very stupid in that moment. It slipped her mind with how busy everything was that the Alpha didn't seem to be experiencing and signs or symptoms of menstruating. Maura rubbed her temples in frustration at herself. This was going to be a seriously delicate matter to take care of. She had to teach a woman in her late 20's, a woman who had been seriously abused, what menstruation was and how to take care of herself.

"Ok honey. Let's get started shall we. We'll start with a warm shower and go from there."

Maura got to work.

* * *

It took a couple hours, but eventually Maura got the Alpha calmed down enough to help her shower, dressed (with sanitary pads) and a lesson on what was going on. She couldn't be sure but she hoped the Alpha had understood what she was trying to explain and how to take care of herself. She would see in a day if that was the case.

Now she was sitting on the floor next to the Alpha, massaging her hands, since they missed it this morning. Slowly Maura stopped with the second hand and was about to get up when the Alpha grabbed her wrist. Maura stopped moving and turned to looks at the Alpha. She wasn't looking at Maura but moved from grabbing Maura's wrist to holding her hand.

Maura didn't move a muscle. This was some of the first voluntary touching on the Alpha's part and she did not want to screw it up the progress that was being made. The Alpha started to lie down on her pad on the floor and Maura took that as her queue to leave this time. The Alpha would not let go of her hand. Instead she held Maura's hand in her own and laid her head in Maura's lap, closing her eyes. Maura felt her sigh in what must be contentment and her breathing deepen in sleep.

It took a moment for the situation to really process itself in Maura's brain but once she did she felt a single tear sliding down her cheek. Taking her other hand she started stroking the Alpha's hair. It had been a trying morning and in a matter of minutes Maura was asleep as well. She wouldn't wake up until the slamming of the kitchen door alerted her to Jonathan's return from school. The Alpha was still asleep, and she was loath to wake her but it she needed to get started on dinner and entertaining a six year old boy till it was time for his bedtime.

As she tried to move out from beneath the head in her lap she felt the Alpha stiffen, and then turn her head to look at Maura's face. They both started at each other unmoving. Then the Alpha took one of her hand and reached up to Maura's face. After a moment she gently touched Maura on the cheek and Maura felt something inside herself stirring, something that she hadn't felt in a long time.

The moment was broken however by a loud, "MAMA!"

Quickly the Alpha pulled away, got to her feet and retreated to the bathroom. Only this time she actually closed the door.

Maura sat stunned. What the hell was that?


	10. Chapter 10

**Over 100 reviews and almost 250 follows, wow, I am flabbergasted that so many of you are enjoying this. I never thought it would go over so well. Thank you sooo much! This chapter is shorter than the previous few, but not by too much. This is kind of a filler chapter, but I still feel some important points happen. Some interesting stuff is about to go down in the next few chapter. Prepare yourselves. Let's do this!**

_She stood at the doorway looking outside the open door. She saw the sun was out and there were only a few stray wisps of cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful day. She glanced back to woman at the kitchen table who seemed to be ignoring her. She knew better. She knew all her actions watched carefully and monitored for any indiscretion. _

_ That was something she had to think about. What was she to this woman? She had not had to fight since she had arrived here, but the food, where she was sleeping and everything had to come with a price. There was always a price and it usually got taken out of her skin in one way or another. _

_ She had never been outside much with her last owners. Except for a few glimpses here and there when moving from a vehicle into a building for the next fight, she had never had the chance to explore. She assumed she played outside as a child, but those were fuzzy memories. Memories of a time when someone might have cared for her and of other children she lived with that looked similar to her. _

_ Or were they wishes? She did not know._

_ She came out of her musings to look towards the table again. The woman was still sitting there; she was reading a giant paper. She did that every morning after she finished rubbing her palms. They were feeling so much better since _HE_ had made his point with those small sharp knives. _

_ Looking outside again she saw that there was no one around. She wanted to see the horses. She had liked meeting them. They did not know what she was or her purpose and she knew they did not judge. All of the ones she had met a few days ago had let her touch them. There were so many different sizes and colors; she wanted to see them again._

_ She started to take a step outside the doorway, but before she actually took a step she once again looked behind her, making sure the woman wasn't about to go after her. When it looked like she might actually stay seated she took her first hesitant outside. By herself. She stopped and waited to be dragged back inside, waited for the inevitable punishment. _

_After a few minutes she tried to remind herself that this place didn't seem like all the rest. Taking a few more steps away from the doorway and the house gave her the confidence to continue further. When no one shouted at her made to go after her she continued on to the stables she was at a few days ago. There were so many buildings she wanted to go into but she did not want to chance her luck. She stuck with what she knew._

_Walking inside she immediately took a deep breath, and realized she liked the smell of these animals. She definitely liked it more than the smell of the human stables where she had come from. Walking slowly down the stalls she glanced at all the horses she passed, and stopped at a few to say hi, remembering what the woman had told her yesterday about boundaries, how the horses cannot see straight ahead, and to move slowly. _

_She remembered everything the woman said. She was realizing that was a lot to remember. _

_When she got to the end of line of stalls she was back outside again. She wondered what to do. Looking around she spotted the road that lead away from the stables and the rest of the property. _

_Should she? _

_Should she leave now while she had the chance?_

_Would leaving here be better than staying? _

_She still didn't know her purpose._

_Her feet started carrying her before she could answer any of these questions. They carried her onto the well-kept dirt lane. She walked for close to 20 minutes before she came to another road. This one was paved and intersected the dirt road. There were no cars around; it looked to be deserted for now. _

_How far could she get before she was captured again? _

_How far could she get before got into some kind of trouble?_

_Was it worth the risk?_

_Should she leave the woman, the boy and horses?_

_She resumed walking._

* * *

Maura was starting to get slightly worried. The Alpha had left a few hours ago and had not returned. She had missed lunch, which was not unusual but something was bothering the blonde. She contemplated going out to look for her but there were still hours of light left in the day and she wanted the Alpha to feel freedom. She did not want to cage the damaged woman in.

Her maternal instincts needed to take a back seat.

She sighed in resignation when she realized that would never happen.

Cleaning the house and the attic, since the Alpha was not there, had kept her busy but the worry was always in her mind. It might momentarily be directed towards a different task but it never left.

Maura looked at the clock for the fifth time in as many minutes.

She couldn't stand it any longer she had to go look for her, had to make sure that she was okay and not injured somewhere.

_Oh god, what if one of the horses had hurt her!_

No, she wouldn't think the worst. She got her work boots on and immediately went outside. She wouldn't come back until she found her.

...

She wasn't on the property. She could not find her in a single one of the stables or stalls. She wasn't hiding around the side of the house or in any of the hay barns or work sheds. It wasn't until she stopped, staring but unseeing at the drive to the main road that it clicked.

She left.

She actually took the chance and left.

Maura couldn't believe it. She had hoped she would come back, that was why she didn't want to pressure the woman to stay in boundaries. She had really believed that the kindness that had been shown to her would be enough to start to overcome her fears and she would actually stay.

Maura felt the fool.

She had to make sure though, so she started her own trek down the drive to the main road. It was the longest walk of her life.

...

Maura stared at the sight 20 yards ahead of her.

She had gotten three quarters down the drive, each step making her more and more unhappy until now.

Now she just stared at the sight before her.

It was the Alpha. Crouched down and looking at a flower it seemed. Though she also had something cradled to her chest that Maura could not see. What was she doing?

Maura walked closer, scuffling her feet against the small rocks and stone on the drive to get the Alpha's attention.

Her head snapped up immediately from the flower she was looking at. Maura stepped closer. The Alpha shrank in on herself. Maura winced slightly.

As she came closer she could see the flower that the Alpha was looking at. It was a spectacular flower, so unusual and colorful. No wonder the Alpha had stopped, Maura doubted she had ever seen anything like it before. It was a Passion flower, ne of the larger varieties that could be found in random places around the country as long as the weather was right for its growth pattern. Maura knew there were a lot of them in their fields. It was one of her favorites. And now maybe one of the Alpha's too.

She knelt down beside the Alpha when she got close enough. The Alpha was looking her through her eyelashes while she looked at the ground. Always the ground.

Maura's eyes shifted to what was cradled to the Alpha's chest.

"What do you have there?" she asked, pointing slightly to the Alpha's hands.

The Alpha stiffened.

"It's alright. Let me see." Maura put her hands together palms up, cupping them. As was usual for them she waited. She was very glad when after a short hesitation the Alpha handed over what she had found.

"Oh!" Maura was slightly startled. "You found a young _Sylvilagus floridanus. _It looks like it has been hurt too, maybe by a hawk of some sort."

Maura looked up to see the Alpha just looking at her with a question in her eyes, forehead scrunched in concentration.

Maura realized the problem immediately and with a pang to her heart. "A rabbit. You found a baby rabbit." She had looked the way Cameron did whenever she spoke and Cameron had no idea what she had said.

The Alpha gingerly held her hand back out, seemingly asking for the rabbit back. Maura slowly handed it back to her, and she immediately cradled it back to her chest.

"It's still breathing, but if we leave it here it won't make it. It will die." Maura stood up. She held a hand out for the Alpha to take. "Come on. We'll take it back to the house and I will see what I can do."

The Alpha looked at her from the ground, looked at her held out hand. Maura was startled when she shifted the rabbit into just one hand and actually took the offered hand. She had not been expecting that.

Maura helped her up, and when she was going to let the hand go she felt it contract around hers further and hang on. She just stood there like an idiot staring at their clasped hands. She looked to the Alpha's face which was withdrawn and waiting.

Maura smiled.

She gently pulled the Alpha along and they made their way down the lane back to the house.

They were one step closer to bring the Alpha back from the pain of her past. One step closer to true freedom.

* * *

_ This woman was so different than the other people she had encountered. Why was she so different?_

_ She had been scared she would take the rabbit from her. Scared it would have been left to die alone. _

_ She had just wanted to give it some comfort in its death, for that is all she wanted now out of her current life. She knew she would die someday, and the one thing she had only ever wished for was when it happened she wanted to be comforted. So she was going to do the same for the little rabbit._

_ It was a shock to her that she was given the rabbit back, and then shocked again that she was going to be allowed to take it to the house where the woman said she would help it. _

_ She clearly remembered the comforts she had found a few days ago when she lay with her head in the woman's lap, and how her hands had felt so good in her hair. Those hands had always felt so good to her own so when the hand had been offered it did not take her long to accept it. She never wanted to let go._

_ Once at the house she watched the woman take care of the rabbit like she said she would. She provided a soft place to sleep, water, and coaxed some food into it after sewing the gash on its back up. _

_ Was this what the woman was doing for her?_

_ The similarities were there. For all she knew though the woman could make the rabbit better and let it grow, just to turn around and kill it to eat. She knew all too well how that worked, after witnessing it every day in the arena's and pens. A price always had to be paid. _

_ This rabbits would most likely be its life._

_ So what would she owe for her own care? She didn't care to think about it. Maybe this was the comfort she sought before her ultimate death. _

_ She was so confused. _

_ She did not want to die._

_ She wanted to live._

**I recommend doing a google search of the Passion Flower if you have never seen one before. You will not be disappointed. I did a research project on a species of them for 2 years. Needless to say they are my favorite flower.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Your update is early. And it is shorter than I would have liked. However I think the content MORE than makes up for the length. **

It was weird.

Weird having another adult to share the house with, even if she doesn't speak.

Weird to have someone always there listening that wasn't less than 4 feet tall.

She had to smile to herself though, it might have been weird, but it was sure nice as well. It was especially nice seeing the Alpha care for the young rabbit that she had found. It was doing well, the sutures were healing nicely and the Alpha was very diligent on feeding and cleaning up after it. To see her coming more and more out of the cocoon of fear that had radiated from her every pore when she had arrived was a joy to Maura's soul.

It was nice.

Her day dreams were interrupted by a commotion outside. She saw a couple ranch hands racing past the window above the sink and immediately stood up from her place at the table.

"Oh no! What could have happened?" She started walking towards the kitchen door when she heard the shrill scream of a horse and the shouts of the men.

She started running.

She came upon total madness, and in the center of it all was the Alpha, in a corral pen with the most dangerous horse on the property. A diamond in the rough Appaloosa that was a rescue horse at the ranch for rehab, if at all possible. She was mean, her past made her aggressive not submissive. Not a single ranch hand could get close to her; a few had already been injured when just trying to get her into the corral.

Korsak was in with the horse and the Alpha, staying well away from the Appaloosa and the Alpha by default.

What was going on!?

* * *

_ She couldn't stay away. The horses were saving her as much as the woman seemed to be, though she still had her reservations about what the woman wanted from her. For now though she was content to spend her days outside wandering the property. Or in the case of the last few days help clean some of the stables._

_ She had been immediately suspicious and guarded when a man, someone she did not know, handed her a rake and shovel and started showing her how to help. Once she got going she did not want to stop. She liked the smell of the horses and their noises and everyone else left her alone when she was working. It was nice being able to do something that she wanted to do and was not forced to. _

_ Having this choice was new to her but for now she would use it to her hearts content. Who knew when the rules would change? Who knew when she would used for a purpose not of her own desires?_

_ She was especially happy today. The little boy was with her today, cleaning right alongside her. She wasn't scared of him, she liked him immensely and he talked non-stop about everything. He was always asking her questions and immediately following them with his own answers. She didn't quite understand him sometimes but he was relaxing to her for he reminded her of the woman. _

_ Like now for instance._

_ "Did you know that copper, which is a brown metal, can turn green? Like the empire state building? Have you seen the empire state building? I haven't, but mom said when I turn 10 I can go to New York with her and she would show me. Copper turns green because of ox…oxida..." He stopped speaking for a moment. "Oxidation! Copper turns green from oxidation and that is when electrons are lost on interacting with other stuff. So Copper reacts with the air which has oxy…oxygen in it. Did you know we breathe in oxygen? So when copper is out in the air it turns green."_

_ He does that a lot. He just runs through information not like anyone she knows. Well not anyone. Only one person really. She smiled to herself as she continued to listen to his chatter._

_ Eventually they finished and he raced ahead to go into the house. There was still light outside so she wanted to stay until it was gone. She had missed a lot of the sunlight over the last few years and she wanted to make up for it now. She couldn't get enough. _

_ She heard the whinny from a couple buildings away. She never ventured over into that area. The man with the whip worked over there a lot and she was scared of him. But the whinny pulled at her, she felt it in her chest. Going against all her instincts to run she cautiously walked in the direction of where the distressed noise was coming from. _

_ She peeked her heard around the building corner and saw the Whip Man walk away from the corral that was holding a horse, the horse was in distress making all kinds of noise. She could immediately see it was thin, very thin and had spots on it back end. Checking the direction the man went she stepped closed to the rails of the corral and looked at the horse with wide eyes. _

_ There were scars on its flesh, none that looked recent but she knew a whip scar when she saw one. Did the Whip Man do that? No, he couldn't have, they were far too old. She couldn't see clear enough since the horse was standing on the far side of the corral, away from the door._

_ She wanted to make sure it was ok. She stepped over the rails slowly; looking around to make sure no one was around to see her. When she was in the corral she didn't move forward. She looked down, away from the horses eyes and waited for the animal to make the first move. _

_ When the horse stopped making its angry noises she took a step closer, and then stopped when the horse tossed its head and laid its ears back. She might not be an animal but she would know those signals anywhere. Eventually she was able to take another step forward, this time the horse only laid its ears back. She waited again. _

_ Soon enough she was in front of the animal, slightly to the side so it could see her. Remembering the way the woman had held her hands out, palm up on the table for her to put her scarred on in she proceeded to do the same for the horse. Palms up she held both hand out flat and together. _

_ She waited._

_ She felt the horse's breath on her fingers, and then she felt the tickle on her palm of its whiskers. When it fully touched her with its nose, she slowly moved one hand up to stroke the neck softly. Slowly the horse calmed fully and lowered its head, eyes starting to droop, back leg relaxing off the ground. _

_ The moment was shattered though when the man came running up to the corral fence. He had the whip in his hand; he always had the whip on him. The horses work immediately from its doze and started screaming challenge while she was there beside it._

_ The man was yelling again. He was very angry, but she wasn't sure what he wanted. She was confused now, and she started to panic slightly. The man was more frightening to her than the half crazed horse she was standing near._

_She saw him open the gate and quickly step inside. He wasn't yelling anymore, but she could tell from his tone that he was very angry. He was gesturing wildly but she didn't know what he wanted. She looked to the horse and back to him. When he took a step closer the large animal beside continued its scream and started towards the man._

_ He raised his whip. _

_ No! She wouldn't let him hurt the horse._

_ He raised it further, getting ready to strike it. _

_ No! No! ….._

* * *

"NO!"

It was yelled with such force of will that everyone stopped moving, they even stopped breathing. Maura looked on in stunned silence as the Alpha quickly stood in between the enraged mare and Korsak. She couldn't believe it. She had spoken, finally spoken. And of all things she shouted 'no' and seemed to be defending the mare from Korsak. But why would she need to defend the mare?

Then she really looked at Korsak and she saw the trigger. A whip. She knew he would _never_ hit the mare with it but the Alpha didn't know that. Considering how aggressive the mare had been since she had arrived Maura was sure he just had it as a defense, and even if he used it he wouldn't strike the horse with it. Just snap it to make some noise, or bring it close to the animal to get it to back off. Maura herself hated the use of it especially with an animal that had already seen abuse, but with such an aggressive animal, which had injured people already, they needed some kind of defense if there was trouble.

This had to stop now. She had to stop this from going any further. She wanted neither the Alpha nor the mare stressed any more than they already were.

"Hey!" she tried to yell, but everyone ignored her. They were going on about the scene ahead of them and Korsak looked mad enough to spit.

"Enough!," she bellowed, so everyone could hear her.

She accomplished two things with her change in tone. Firstly, everyone finally quieted down and turned to look at her. And second, and most depressing, the Alpha looked to her with genuine fear in her wide eyes. She hadn't seen that kind of fear since her first few days here. It broke her heart to see it now.

She would fix this. She had to.

* * *

_Oh god! She broke the number one rule. She made noise. More than that she actually spoke a word. It had been years but she actually forgot all her training the instant the horse was threatened. She had spoken! She was in a full panic now. She would be punished! She was always punished and it was always the worst. Oh god! How could she have forgotten? _

_The woman entered the corral and started towards the woman and horse. The horse at this point had had enough and went after the Whip Man again like an enraged bull. _

_The woman shouted a warning and the Whip Man scrambled over the rails as fast as his heavy set self could. The Whip Man passed her the whip through the rails. She had glued her eyes to the woman at her second shout. When she saw the whip change hands she knew what was coming._

_This was it._

_The kindness ended here and the pain would begin. _

_The woman was walking closer._

_She started shaking violently as she edged away from the horse._

_She could barely breathe._

_The woman was almost upon her._

_The whip. The whip. The whip._

_It was all she could think of._

_And then she could think of nothing when the darkness swallowed her whole._

* * *

When Maura saw her crumple to the ground her heart flew to her throat.

No!

It couldn't end like this.

Please let her be ok.

Who was she kidding? It wouldn't be okay for a while. Not after Korsak raised the whip in her direction. That was her breaking point. She will have regressed so much after this moment. This can't be happening.

Worry later. Help her now.

Maura got to work.

**Well? Tell me what you think! I had a flash of inspiration and I went with it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**My fingers hurt. Such a long chapter for you all. It took some thinking to get it started but once I did I couldn't stop. I hope you like it. All your reviews have kept me afloat, especially when the beginning of this chapter decided to be a pain. You all are awesome! **

Maura was worried. She should have woken up by now if it was a simple case of fainting. This looked more like her body was shutting down, protecting itself from perceived pain, physical and emotional. Maura didn't know what to do, she was a smart woman, but this woman in her lap was such an enigma, such a treasure she didn't know what she would do if she never woke up.

Maybe the Alpha had had enough.

Maybe her body and mind had had enough and decided together to end it, with no pain and no suffering.

Maura had to stifle tears that threatened to fall. She didn't succeed. They were falling now in continuous waves that had Maura shaking with guilt and emotional pain. She couldn't understand why she was crying this way. If Cameron was here she would have helped Maura understand her emotions, for she was the one who brought them out of her own lonely past.

She had been sitting on the Alpha's pad on the floor for a few hours now, and there was no change in her condition. She seemed to only be sleeping peacefully, but Maura worried about what might actually be going on in the Alpha's unconscious mind.

Like a ship cast adrift Maura was at a loss to how to remedy the situation. When the Alpha woke up, not if, how would she react? Would she cower in terror away from Maura, would she even be responsive at all? She didn't have the answers which was just as worrying as the situation.

Maura was lucky that Jonathan was at a sleepover party at one of his friends' houses. She didn't know what she would do if he were here as well. Eventually her tumbling thoughts slowed to whispers and eventually those whispers were silent as she slept, with the Alpha secured in her arms.

….

She jolted awake at the touch of sun to her face. She was disoriented and achy in places she didn't even know she had. She felt the pressure against her body and remembered that events of the day before with perfect clarity as she saw the angular face and mass of hair still resting in her lap.

The Alpha still hadn't woken yet.

Maura tilted her head back against the wall and closed her eyes at another fresh stab of pain hit her chest. She breathed shallowly to will the emotions away. When she opened them again she saw it was still early, too early to pick Jonathan up from his sleepover, but apparently too late for the Alpha. She was always too late it seemed.

She dozed on the floor, still holding onto the Alpha and refusing to leave until she received some kind of sign.

Not ten minutes later she had it.

The body in her arms stiffened considerably and its breathing changed as well.

Maura looked down to see eyes tightly closed, creating creases on the forehead of the Alpha. Eventually those eyes opened and glanced up towards Maura's own.

Maura held her breath, and it seemed the Alpha was doing the same. Realizing she had to be the one to make the first move Maura moved one of her arms from around the Alpha's body and brought it back closer to her front. The Alpha noticed the movement and started trembling with enough force to shake apart the house. Her eyes left Maura's and they closed tightly again.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Maura took her fingers and gently ran them over the creases made by tightened eyes on the Alpha's forehead. She rubbed them gently until they smoothed and the trembling form trembled a little less. She continued to gently caress the face in her lap until the trembling ceased, but eyes still closed. Maura continued on for many minutes until brown eyes fluttered open and looked into her hazel ones.

Maura smiled and was surprised to see a slight flush appear on the Alpha's cheeks. She started humming a tune and this time when the brown eyes closed, they closed in sleep, in relaxed contentment. When Maura knew the Alpha was sleeping deeply she shifted slightly and laid the Alpha fully on her sleeping pad and covered her with the blanket. She got up and walked to the doorway of the attic room looking back to the slumbering figure. She made a decision. One that could make everything worse but if she was lucky it would make things better. She turned away with her mind made up and a plan of action.

When she reached downstairs her first stop was to call Mrs. Clark, the mother in charge of last night's sleep-over.

The phone was answered with a chipper voice, "Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Clark, this is Maura Isles, Jonathan's mother?

"Oh! Hello Maura. How many times have I asked you to call me Shelly? I know I don't see much of you but our boys are such good friends you don't have to be so formal with me."

"Uh yes," Maura cleared her throat, "yes Shelly I shall endeavor to try in the future."

"Good. Good. What can I do for you Maura? The boys are still sleeping, they had a late night movie fest but if you need to speak to Jonathan I can wake him up."

"No. Don't wake him up. I was actually calling to ask if it would be an inconvenience if he stayed the night again tonight. Some things happened here on the Ranch yesterday and I am still trying to sort it all out and I would feel better if he was staying with you than here in the mess we have." Maura worried her lower lip with her teeth. She hated sounding so awkward, but she was never very good in social functions and she hated having to ask for help.

Mrs. Cl- Shelly's voice on the other end of the line answered very quickly with enthusiasm. "That's fine Maura; we would have to have him here for another night. I know Matthew will be pleased. He's such a good boy it will be no trouble. I hope it was nothing too serious that happened?"

"Nothing too serious," Maura was getting blotchy. It was a serious thing that had happened but she could let others know about it. "It should be resolved quickly but it will be easier without Jonathan underfoot. He is just so inquisitive I worry."

"I completely understand Maura, like I said it's no trouble. Would you like me to have him call you sometime today?"

"Yes, anytime is good, if you can get him to settle for a few moments to call. I will pick him up tomorrow late morning sometime if that is okay?" Maura was twisting her ring now, in nervousness.

"Okay, that sounds good to me. We will all be fine here for another night. Have a good day Maura and I will make sure he calls later."

Maura let out a breath she had been holding. "Okay. Thanks so much. Bye." She hung up and had to take a few deep breaths, reminding herself that she didn't technically lie just evaded the truth a bit.

Glancing at the clock her eyes widened in shock at the time. She had a quite a few things to do and get ready; she had better get a move on. As she went about her tasks she felt the day was looking brighter. She hoped it would end as well as it looked right now.

* * *

_She had woken quickly, but knew how to control her breathing to seem asleep. It was a tactic she had used frequently to have at least a few more minutes at peace before pain. She knew when she woke this time there would be no soft touches or sweet words. _

_ She had spoken. She had broken the number one rule of her training. She wasn't sorry._

_ She was scared of the pain to come yes, but she knew she had spoken for a just cause. She would never have forgiven herself for allowing the horse to be whipped by that man. And it seemed the only way to get anyone's attention was to speak. Only one word. But it was enough to stop everyone and everything in their tracks. She accomplished her goal._

_ Now for pain._

_ When she was ready to face it she opened her eyes to see she was alone this time. She remembered waking up in the woman's arms, and she remembered the soft caresses and gentle humming that had put her to sleep. She warily looked around the room and saw no one. When she got up she saw she was in the same clothes as yesterday, and wrinkled her nose in distaste. After having access to a shower every day for the past few months she knew she could never stand to be that dirty again. _

_ In the bathroom with her clothes removed she looked at herself in the mirror. She was different, the same, but different. She had put on weight and looked less yellow in color. Her hair wasn't stringy but still a mass of untamed curls that frustrated her to no end. She didn't look happy, she doubted she could ever look happy again but she looked content for the moment. She turned to the shower to wash away the memories of the day before. They wouldn't be gone for good, but she could rid herself of the rough edges of them just like she could rid herself of the visible dirt on her skin. _

_ After showering she quietly went down the stairs and stood in the doorway to the kitchen. The woman was at the sink washing her hands and there was stuff all over the counters. When she turned around they looked at each other for a few moments not speaking. She broke eye contact first looking at the ground._

_ It didn't take long for soft fingers to pull her chin up and she looked in hazel eyes that crinkled in unexpected mirth. The woman turned away and retrieved a basket from the kitchen table and began placing all the items inside. Once done with the basket the woman brought her shoes to her, and expectantly held them out. She took them slowly and tugged them on her feet. _

_ She was confused, and worried, yet she still wanted to see where this would lead._

_ The woman reached for her hand and she tugged it away before it could be clasped in a soft one. She saw disappointment in the eyes that were looking at her from below her own. She felt bad. Quickly she made the decision to put her own hand out and it was immediately taken by a smaller softer one. She was led out of the house with fast steps towards a vehicle, the woman carrying the basket in her other hand. Once it was in the back seat she was led to the passenger side door and with a glance to the person beside her she climbed in. She jumped when the door was closed, but relaxed slightly as the woman got into the driver's seat._

_ "Seat belt." _

_ It was the only thing spoken to each other so far all day but she did as was asked. When they pulled out from the front of the house and on the long drive to the main road she wondered what was going on now. She felt lost, but not alone._

* * *

Maura was giddy with excitement. It had been awhile since she had just done something so spontaneously and even longer since she had done it with another person. The Alpha might not have been the best conversationalist but Maura had hope that this outing would do them both some good. She had packed a picnic basket and planned to drive them to the park that was 20 miles away, situated right in the center of the town that they called home when not on the ranch. After eating she had hoped she could get the Alpha to walk around with her, and maybe accompany her into some shops. She reverently hoped this was a good plan.

She glanced towards her passenger and smiled as the Alpha seemed to be glued to the window beside her. Her eyes were large and round as they passed field after field of crops, cows, horses and the occasional stand of trees. The 20 mile drive seemed to go much faster than normal. It must have been all the excitement.

When she pulled into the parking space next to the park she turned to the Alpha when the car was off. She met brown eyes that were alive and curious but still reserved and unsure. It was a look that Maura was fast becoming used to.

"Come on. It a very nice day and I packed us a picnic." By the end of the sentence the Alpha had looked back out the window.

Maura got out, grabbed the basket from the back seat and then opened the passenger door. She took a step back to allow the Alpha a chance to get out of the car without feeling crowded. She looked at the slightly tanned skin with the raised scar in wonder as it reached out for her own hand. She grabbed it firmly and once assured the car was locked took off towards her favorite tree in the small park, the Alpha being towed behind her.

When they got to the tall willow tree she tried to let go of the hand she had a hold of but the Alpha wouldn't let her. She clutched to her like it was the only lifeline keeping her safe in this wide world that she had little knowledge of. She smiled sadly at the thought.

"It's ok. I just want to get the blanket out so we can sit down."

The Alpha looked at her and slowly released her hand.

Maura quickly took the blanket out of the basket and spread it out. She toed her shoes off and took a couple steps to the blankets middle. She looked back at the Alpha and saw she already had her own shoes off and was moving fast to her side. She seemed to be worried, of what Maura wasn't sure. She sat down and the Alpha almost sat in her lap she was so close to her. Maura didn't mind, she liked the feeling of having this woman so close.

It didn't take long for the basket to be completely unpacked and the Alpha, never one to turn down food no matter the situation, was munching readily on her lunch. All the while she was keeping a close watch on her surroundings and seemed unable to relax.

This made Maura slightly disheartened about her plan. If the Alpha could not relax this would never work. When Maura started humming the Alpha took her eyes off her surroundings and focused them to Maura. She had inhaled her food and was just sitting now, listening. When it seemed like the Alpha was about to fall asleep sitting up Maura gently pulled her down so her head was in Maura's own lap. Like before, she gently ran her fingers over the Alpha's face and through her hair, calming her down. Soon she was asleep.

Maura just sat and watched her, watched the people passing and listened to the birds singing and dogs barking. She lost herself in her own world until she felt fingers tracing patterns on her shin. It had been a short nap for the Alpha, but Maura was just glad she seemed more relaxed that when they had arrived.

"Come on. Let's pack the basket up and walk around a bit. My legs are starting to cramp." The Alpha immediately sat up and began gathering their plates and utensils and put them back in the basket. Maura was putting her shoes on and had to grin at the way their routine seemed to have formed. Maura made the food, and the Alpha cleaned it up. It was one of the few normal things that occurred in both their lives and Maura relished in the feeling.

Once the Alpha was up off the blanket with her own shoes on her own feet Maura grabbed the blanket, shook it out, and folded it. The Alpha already had a hand on the basket so she kept hold of the blanket and started towards the car. She felt the Alpha behind her trot to catch up.

With the basket back in the car Maura gently took the Alpha's hand started walking her towards the shops. As they got closer the Alpha almost balked as the number of people walking around. Maura reassured her with calm words and small squeezes though her hand. Eventually they were on the sidewalk, strolling along, almost like any normal couple.

Maura noticed the stares immediately. As much as she hoped the stares were for the fact they were two women holding hands she knew without a doubt the stares were on Jane and her collar. And on occasion a few passersby noticed the Alpha tattoo and immediately took off for the other side of the street. She tried not to let it bother her though. Every step seemed to calm the Alpha further and her face looked through every shop window with the wonderment of a child.

When they came upon the book store Maura was stopped by a stationary Alpha who was staring at the books in the window. "Let's go in". The Alpha just looked at her. "It's ok. Come on." She tugged gently and pulled the taller woman into the shop with her.

The bell on the door chimed with their entry and spooked the Alpha with its noise. The event was soon forgotten when she lit her eyes upon shelf after shelf, row after row of books.

"You can go look. I'll be here looking myself," she told the Alpha.

They both wandered the store for a couple hours, the Alpha more than Maura who was just content to watch her. Every time she saw the Alpha alight upon a book she memorized the title and author for future visits.

"Pick five of them."

The Alpha looked to her aghast at her statement.

"I know how much you like to read, and I am sure you have finished all the ones in your room. Go ahead. Pick five and we'll take them home."

When the Alpha immediately grabbed the book she had just put down Maura chuckled. The Alpha looked to her and back down to the book.

Maura nodded, "Go on. I know there are plenty in here that you want to choose from."

It didn't take her long to have five books in hand. Every time she had picked on up to add to her stack she looked to Maura, seeking permission and reassurance. Maura waited patiently and when she had all five in her arms Maura led them to the front desk.

The man behind the counter paled slightly when he saw the collar around the raven haired woman's throat.

Maura spoke to him curtly, "We'll take these five please." She coaxed the Alpha to set them on the counter for a few moments so they could be rung up.

"Y- Yes ma'am. I'll get those rung up for you."

Maura smiled at him unapologetic at all with her tone.

"Thank you."

When she turned back to the Alpha she saw her a few feet away looking at a turning display full of colorful bookmarks. When she walked closer she noticed names on them. As the Alpha turned the display she stopped at the J's. Maura looked at her face and saw a tear.

A moment later the Alpha reached for a particular bookmark.

For a particular name.

It was then that Maura understood. The bookmark held the Alpha's name.

The Alpha's hands shook as she held the bookmark and looked to Maura. After looking back at the tear filled eyes she read the four single letters on the bookmark. Four single letters that made up one name.

Jane.


End file.
